I Belong To You
by Azhura Moe
Summary: Demi kakaknya sehat kembali, Naruko harus rela menjadi calon istri nya Sabaku Gaara. WARNING : LEMON, alur cerita yang agak cepat.
1. Chapter 1

Sebelum cerita dimulai, aku ingin memperkenalkan tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Dialah Uzumaki Naruko. Dia adalah seorang mahasiswa di universitas Konohagakure. Naruko hanya gadis berpenampilan biasa. Sama seperti gadis-gadis yang berumur 19 tahun lainnya. Dia hidup sendirian di sebuah apartement yang sederhana. Orang tuanya meninggal 5 bulan yang lalu akibat kecelakaan. Dia menghidupi dirinya dan kakaknya yang sedang koma dirumah sakit dengan menjadi pelayan disebuah café. Hanya itu saja kerja sambilannya dan cukup untuk membayar pengobatan rumah sakit untuk kakakknya. Kakaknya bernama Uzumaki Kyubi. Kakaknya koma dirumah sakit akibat benturan yang sangat keras di kepalanya saat mengalami kecelakaan saat mengemudi.

Mereka kecelakaan akibat menabrak sebuat truk yang tiba-tiba berhenti didepan mereka, dan reflex si kyubi langsung membanti setir dan mengakibatkan mobilnya tersebut jatuh ke jurang. Akibatnya minato dan kushina langsung meninggal di tempat, kyubi tidak sadarkan diri. Naruko yang sedang ospek kuliah, mendengar berita tersebut, naruko pun meminta izin pada kakak tingkatnya dan langsung menuju ke rumah sakit. Dan dilihatlah ayah dan ibunya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di kamar mayat, melihat kedua orangnya itu naruko hanya bisa menangis dan langsung terduduk tak berdaya. Dan dia ingat, hanya kakakknya yang selamat, dengan segera naruko langsung menuju kamar tempat kakakknya koma. Dan tangisan naruko meledak lagi ketika melihat kakaknya yang babak belur dan terbaring tak berdaya. 5 bulan kemudian telah naruko jalani tanpa kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya. Inilah cerita seorang uzumaki naruko.

"_triiiiinnnggg… triiiinnnngggg…" _bunyi jam beker yang menunjukan arah jarum jam ke jam 7 dan membuat naruko terkejut dan terbangun. "haaahhhhh… sudah pagiii… hmmm…." Naruko yang masih uring-uringan dan mematikan jam bekernya yang berbunyi. Naruko pun bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

10 menit berlalu.

Naruko keluar dari kamar mandidan langsung menggunakan pakaiannya. Setelah itu dia menyisir rambutnya yang panjang se pinggang dan membiarkannya terurai indah. Naruko langsung membawa tas dan buku-buku mata pelajarannya untuk hari ini. Dan naruko pun siap untuk berangkat.

"huh.. aku lupa beli makanan kemaren.. haaaaahh…. Lapar….." ujar naruko sambil mengunci apartementnya. Naruko pun menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan langsung menuju halte bis. Akhirnya dia duduk di halte dimana bis berhenti nantinya. Bosan menunggu bis belum datang juga, naruko mencari novel di tasnya dan akhirnya ketemu,tanpa basa basi, naruko langsung membacanya.

Naruko sudah bosan membaca novel dan dia pun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Saat naruko melihat di tempat kiri pojokan, ada seorang pria yang sedang tertidur di halte bis.

"_ya ampun.. kenapa laki-laki itu tidur ditempat seperti ini sih! Apa dia tidak takut kemalingan..?" _pikirnya. Naruko pun heran melihat laki-laki itu. Tapi laki-laki itu sangat tampan. Rambut yang berwarna merah, kulit yang putih seputih pasir dipantai, lucunya ada tato di dahikirinya yang bertuliskan "Ai" , dan sepertinya dia kurang tidur sampai kelopak matanya hitam. Tapi tetap saja tidak menutupi ketampanan laki-laki itu. Naruko yang melihat lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lucu.

_Bruuuuummmm….bruuummm.._ bis pun berhenti di depan halte. Naruko pun berdiri begitu juga laki-laki pojokan kiri yang tadinya tertidur sekarang malah terbangun akibat suara dari bis itu. Naruko pun bergegas masuk terutama lelaki yang tertidur tadi.

Ketika semua penumpang sudah naik, bis pun mulai berjalan. Naruko hanya berdiri dan langsung memegang pegangan tangan yang bergantung di atas. Naruko melihat laki-laki berambut merah tadi. Dia berdiri di belakang naruko sentak membuat naruko malu dan deg-deg an.

"_wah.. kok aku deg-degan yaa? Hmmm… jantungku.. berhentii deg-degan dong" _batin naruko. Laki-laki itu tidak menghiraukan wanita yang didepannya dan melihat handphonenya.

Tiba-tiba ada motor yang berhenti tiba-tiba didepan bis otomatis bis pun berhenti tiba-tiba. Orang-orang pun kaget dan yang berdiri pun ada yang terjatuh dan ada juga yang bertahan. Naruko juga kaget dan dia kira akan terjatuh tetapi tidak, tiba-tiba secara reflex laki-laki berambut merah itu bertahan dengan tangan kiri yang tetap memegang pegangan dan tangan kanannya yang melihat naruko didepannya ingin jatuh, langsung memeluk pinggang naruko dari belakang. Itu membuat naruko kaget dan makin blushing.

"_haaahhh! Si-siapa yang memelukku dari belakang?"_ kata hati naruko sambil melirik belakangnya.

"anda tidak apa-apa?" ujar laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. naruko yang menahan kegugupannya berusaha menjawab pertanyaan tersebut "ii-iiyaa.." ujar naruko. Mendengar jawaban naruko tersebut, laki-laki tersebut langsung melepaskan pelukan. Dan tetap melihat handphonenya. Naruko pun merapikan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh.

"_haaaaaaahh… dia menolongku.. dia memelukku.. aaa-aaaaaaaaa….." _ naruko pun berdiri dan langsung menggenggam bukunya erat-erat sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah merona..

Akhirnya naruko pun sampai di depan kampusnya. Tanpa basa-basi naruko pun turun dari bis. Dan dari pinggir jalan naruko melihat laki-laki berambut merah itu lagi. Dan laki-laki itu juga menoleh melihat naruko yang sudah turun dan melihatnya di pinggir jalan. Naruko yang melihat tatapnya membuat naruko makin blushing lagi. Bis itu pun berlalu meninggalkan naruko yang masih blushing melihat bis itu. "aaaaaaa… diaa melihatkuuu…. Huhuhuhuhuu" ujar naruko yang masih malu dan menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan buku-buku yang di pegangnya.

Tiba di ruang kelasnya, naruko duduk dan melihat sakura yang sedang membaca majalah

"wah.. laki-laki ini menjadi eksekutif muda diumurnya yang baru 20 tahun. Keren sekali. Lihat naruko, tampan sekali pria ini. " ujar sakura kepada naruko. Tapi naruko hanya masa bodoh dengan semuanya dan tidak melihat majalah.

"ahh biasa.. Lagipula, kepalaku pusing, sakura." Jawab naruko sambil meletakkan buku-buku kuliahnya di atas meja.

"Sakura..Sepertinya gajihku di café tidak mampu membayar pengobatan kakakku. Aku harus bagaimana sakura…?" kata naruko sambil menatap sakura. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa prihatin karena sakura juga hidup sendirian dikota ini, ibu dan ayahnya tinggal di otogakure.

"lebih baik kamu mencari pekerjaan tambahan lagi, naruko. Oya. Aku punya teman dan temanku memberikan brosur iklan ini. Tapi, kamu tau pekerjaannya apa..?" kata sakura kepada naruko

"apa..? apapun itu aku terima sakura.. aku membutuhkan uang sekarang juga." Ucap naruko lirih

Sakura pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga naruko dan berbisik

"bekerja menjadi Blackrose, atau pelacur di bar itu"

Naruko yang mendengar bisikan sakura, membuat naruko pun merinding dan ketakutan. Dia tidakmengira apa yang diucapkan sakura.

"be-benarkah?"

"benar naruko. Sebenarnya aku tidak usah menawarkanmu pekerjaan ini. Tapi gajihnya luyaman naruko, kau bisa membayar pengobatan kakakmu dan menghidupi dirimu sendiri." Ujar sakura kepada naruko. Saat mendengarnya, naruko hanya bisa terdiam.

"hmm… mungkin aku akan pikir-pikir dulu sakura chan, tapi bolehkah aku minta iklan itu ?"

"tentu.. silahkan, disitu kamu bisa menghubungi temanku, dia managernya. Namanya Ino Yamanaka."

Naruko menatap brosur iklan itu sambil menatap lirih dan bingung apakah dia akan terima pekerjaan ini..?

.

.

.

**-Jam 3 sore-**

Akhirnya kuliah naruko selesai juga, naruko langsung naik bis dan menuju ke rumah sakit. Setelah tiba dirumah sakit, dia pun turun dan berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya dirawat.

"selamat sore kak.. hah… hari ini sangat melelahkan. Oya aku membawakan kakak bunga anggrek berwarna ungu, cantik sekali. Hehehe.."

Naruko langsung menggantikan bunga yang sudah layu dengan bunga yang baru dia beli dipinggir jalan. Dan meletakkannya di atas meja di samping kakaknya. Setelah selesai, naruko pun duduk disamping kakaknya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Naruko mulai mengangkan tangan kiri kakaknya dan digenggamnya erat.

"kak… cepatlah sadar. Naruko rindu kasih sayang kakak. Naruko juga rindu candaan dan tawa kakak lagi. Kakak selalu memberi naruko semangat untuk hidup. Naruko sayang kakak.. banyak sekali cerita yang ingin naruko bagi dengan kakak." Naruko hanya bisa sedih dan miris melihat kakaknya.

**-Kediaman Sabaku-**

"selamat datang gaara-sama" sambut para pelayan yang kompak. Dan ada beberapa pelayan mengikutinya masuk kediaman Sabaku. Gaara langsung melepaskan tas nya, jas, jam tangan, dasi dan melemparkannya ke para pelayan yang sedang mengikutinya di belakang, dengan spontan, para pelayan yang mengikutinya menyambutnya dan setelah sampai ke depan ruangan atau bisa dibilang ruang pribadinya.

"Kami permisi dulu, gaara-sama" ujar para pelayan tersebut. dan gaara tidak menjawabnya. Para pelayan pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, gaara langsung menuju ke sofa dan langsung duduk dengan nyamannya. Matanya menutup karena kelelahan.

Tampilan gaara saat ini sangat sexy dengan kemeja putih, kancing kemeja nya dibuka dan hanya sampai kancing ke 3. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang sangat atletis begitu sexy. Rambut yang berantakan. Wanita yang melihatnya akan histeris.

Kriiing kriing.. suara handphone nya berbunyi dan dilihatnya dengan malas. Di layarnya tertulis AYAH. Dengan malasnya gaara pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"moshi moshi.."

"_gaara… jika kau masih belum menemukan wanita yang akan kau nikahkan. Biar ayah yang mencarikanmu. Sebulan lagi, ayah akan pulang dan memperlihatkan foto wanita-wanita cantik. Jadi kau harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. Atau biar ayah yang akan memilihnya sendiri. Bagaimana?"_

"terserah"

Gaara pun langsung menutup telepon itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menikah dulu. Dia masih ingin menikmati masa lajangnya. Dia pun berpikir, jika ayahnya yang memilih, mending dia sendiri yang mencarinya.

Tanpa sadar gaara pun terlelap di sofa karena kelelahan. Para pelayan wanita yang melihatnya hanya dapat bisa terkagum dan terpesona dengan ketampanan tuan mereka. "gaara- sama tampan sekali…!"

**-Apartemen Naruko-**

Naruko pun tiba diapartemennya yang sangat sederhana. Hari ini di jadwalnya naruko tidak bekerja di café. Naruko pun membantingkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Naruko masih memikirkan brosur iklan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, naruko langsung mengambil handphone nya di tas dan tidak lupa brosurnya. Dengan segera dia menekan nomor yang ada di brosur itu dan memanggilnya.

"moshi moshi… maaf.. apakah ini Ino Yamanaka…? Saya ingin melamarkan pekerjaan menjadi blackrose. Apa ada syarat-syaratnya ?" ucap naruko

"_iya saya Ino. Saya managernya. Oke anda silahkan datang ke bar blackrose jam 9 malam."_

"baiklah.. arigato ino san…" naruko pun menutup telepon itu. Dan akhirnya dia pun melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan jam setengah 8 malam.

'Apakah ini pilihan terbaik ? maafkan aku ayah, ibu. Naruko berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar kakak dapat sembuh dan menemaniku lagi.'Pikir naruko. Tanpa rasa lelah, naruko langsung bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, dia pun bermake up natural. Dan memilih baju yang menurutnya rapi dan sopan. Dan dipilhnya kemeja orange dan celana kain berwarna hitam. Itu cukup rapi.

Naruko kembali melihat jam tangannya menunjukan jam setengah 9. Waktunya dia pun pergi dan tidak lupa mengunci apartemennya dan berjalan menuju halte bis. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, bis sudah tiba. Dengan segera naruko langsung naik ke bi situ dan pergi menuju bar blackrose.

Sementara gaara yang terbangun ketika mendengar suara panggilan dari handphonenya. "Kriiing.. kriing" gaara pun melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya. Dilayar handphonenya tertulis "Sasuke". Dengan terpaksa gaara pun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"hmm…"

"_kau dimana gaara. Ayo kita berpesta di blackrose. Katanya disana ada wanita-wanita baru. Cepatlah"_

"baiklah"

Gaara pun menutup panggilan sasuke. Dengan malasnya dia menuju kekamar mandi. 5 menit kemudian, dia langsung mengenakan kaos polo berwarna hitam dan celana jeans berwarna biru gelap. Selesai dengan kegiatannya di kamar, gaara pun langsung keluar dari rumahnya yang megah dan melesat menggunakan mobil mercedez nya.

**-Blackrose barr-**

Naruko akhirnya sampai di depan barr tersebut. banyak laki-laki dan perempuan yang keluar masuk. Sepertinya barr itu penuh. Naruko pun gugup apakah pilihannya ini tepat atau malah membuatnya menyesal?. Tapi naruko langsung menghapus kegugupannya. Ini demi kakaknya. Dengan berani, naruko melangkah ke depan dan menuju ke barr itu. Saat masuk, naruko langsung menutup DJ yang sangat keras dan banyak orang-orang sedang menari-nari di depan DJ yang sedang memainkan music anehnya. Maklum, naruko baru pertama kali kesini. Dia begitu polos. Dia bingung mencari ino yamanaka tapi banyak sekali orang-orang. Ketika seorang wanita melihat gerak geriknya yang begitu aneh, akhirnya dia menghampiri naruko yang sedang kebingungan.

"maaf ladies, sepertinya kau sedang kebingungan. Sedang mencari saya ya ?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek, berpenampilan anggun mengenakan dress yang sangat pendek dan tampaknya dia wanita dewasa.

"maaf… aku ingin bertemu dengan Ino yamanaka. Apakah anda mengenalnya..?" tanyanya kepada wanita dewasa itu. Mendengar nama ino, wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan langsung menarik lengan naruko sambil berlari. Entah dia mau dibawa kemana. Akhirnya tarikannya pun berhenti di sebuah ruangan remang bertirai merah bagai seperti tirai sang ratu saja.

"masuklah. Miss ino sudah menunggumu." Wanita itu langsung menyuruhku masuk. Dengan gugup naruko pun akhirnya masuk dan dilihatnya seorang wanita yang sedang mengenakan pakaian ala india sambil memegang pipa rokok yang panjang. Mirip ratu. Apalagi rambut panjangnya berwarna cream itu terurai panjang dan wajahnya pun sangat cantik. Apakah benar dia adalah teman sakura.

"selamat datang ladies. Siapa namamu ?"

"aa-ano.. nama saya naruko… naruko uzumaki… yang menelpon anda tadi. Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan."

"hmm… kau perawan ?"

"haah? tentu…"

"kau pernah bekerjadi barr sebelumnya ?"

"sa-saya hanya bekerja sebagai maid di café The Queen"

"baiklah.. kau diterima dan langsung kerja, tapii…. Ladies, kau harus mengganti baju kuno mu itu."

Naruko pun bahagia akhirnya dia dapat pekerjaan lainnya, tapi kebahagiaan itu tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ino bilang pakaiannya kuno. Lalu harus pakaian seperti apa?

"ma-maaf.. saya tidak membawa baju ganti.."

"tenang.. anko..!"

Wanita dewasa yang menarik naruko tadi pun datang. Ternyata dia bernama anko.

"anko.. tolong berikan gadis ini pakaian yang pantas. Oya.. jangan lupa kau dandan secantik mungkin. Dia langsung bekerja hari ini"

"baik miss ino…" dengan segera, wanita yang bernama anko pun menarik lengan naruko lagi dan menuju ke ruangan yang dipapan nama tersebut bertulis 'LADIES ROOM'. Terkejutlah naruko. Didalamnya penuh dress-dress yang anggun dan baju-baju yang sepertinya sangat minim, apalagi celana atau roknya. Dan alat makeup yang sangat lengkap.

"hmm… sepertinya kau cocok menggunakan ini, ladies. Gantilah pakaianmu, setelah itu aku akan memakeup mu.." ujar anko sambil tersenyum. naruko hanya bisa menurutinya. Ini juga perintah bos ino.

Menunggu naruko yang sedang siap-siap, kita kembali ke tempat gaara dan teman-temannya.

"ayo gaara… pilih wanitamu." Ujar sasuke kepadanya.

"hmm… aku bosan." Jawab gaara singkat

"huh.. kau ini selalu tidak semangat. Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih gaara..?" Tanya salah satu temannya yang bernama kiba.

"hoaaaamm… aku ngantuk…." Kata shikamaru yang juga termasuk teman dekatnya gaara juga.

"huh… aku mencari yang perawan, kiba" jawab gaara.

"hah? Apa kepalamu terbentur ? disini tidak ada wanita yang perawan. Sangaaat susah dicari…! Mendingan kau pilih wanita yang dihadapanmu. Cantik-cantik..ckckck" ucap kiba

"tetap tidak mau" tegas gaara

Sasuke pun hanya terdiam dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat mendengar sahabatnya menolak tawaran kiba.

"hay guys.. sepertinya gaara-sama sedang tidak mood untuk bersenang-senang. Xixixi" ujar ino yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan VIP mereka dan sontak membuat gaara cs pun terkaget.

"apa-apaan kau ino ! jantungku bisa copot gara-gara kau!" ujar kiba yang masih kaget sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"maaf maaf.. hehehe… oya.. gaara, kau sedang mencari sang perawan kan ? aku punya stock wanita baru nih" kata ino. Mendengar perkataan ino, sasuke dan kiba pun kaget dan berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka sambil menatap ke ino. Dan gaara, hanya bersandar tidak menghiraukan perkataan ino tadi.

"BENARKAH ? AKU PESAN SATU" ujar kiba kepada ino

"AKU JUGA PESAN SATU" sasuke juga tidak kalah dengan kiba.

"Maaf guys… tapi stock kami hanya ada 1 wanita saja. Dan wanita ini special untukmu gaara-sama xixixi" kata ino sambil menatap gaara penuh arti. Mendengar perkataan ino, akhirnya gaara pun angkat bicara.

"baiklah.. bawa dia kesini. Aku ingin melihatnya dulu"

Tanpa pikir panjang, ino pun memanggil anko yang sudah bersama naruko yang sudah ganti pakaian. Saat mendengar suara ino, anko pun langsung membawa naruko ke room VIP gaara cs.

Dan naruko pun masuk ke room itu. Melihat naruko pun tiba-tiba sasuke dan kiba menjadi terpesona dan terpukau. Termasuk gaara. Tapi sepertinya gaara pernah bertemu dia.

Begitu pula naruko yang kaget melihat wajah yang dihadapannya itu. Lelaki yang tertidur di halte bis. Tiba-tiba membuat jantung naruko berdegup kencang.

"bagaimana gaara-sama…?" kami akan menyiapkanmu kamar VIP untukmu. Hehehehe" kata ino yang berdiri dibelakang naruko. Tanpa berpikir lagi, gaara langsung menjawabnya.

"aku menginginkannya" ucap gaara tidak beralih dari pandangannya terhadap naruko yang didepannya. Membuat naruko kaget dan berhasil membuat wajah naruko merah seperti saus tomat.

Yaa, penampilan naruko sangat mempesona dengan dress mini berwarna biru malam, rambut yang dikriting gantung sangat indah, make up yang menampakkan wajah nya sangat cantik dan bibirnya yang tipis di poles dengan lipstick berwarna pink muda. Gara-gara berpenampilan seperti itu, naruko menjadi malu dan tidak nyaman. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengenakan pakaia seperti ini.

"hah ? untuk kami mana, ino ?" Tanya kiba.

"iya.. stok wanita perawan untuk kami mana ?" sahut sasuke yang sambil kesal dengan ino

"hoam… terserahlah, aku mengantuk… membosankan…" shikamaru yang mulai bosan dan tertidur di samping kiba.

"maaf guys, sepertinya stock virgin sudah habis. Lagipula, gaara-sama sudah membayar duluan atas jasaku untuk mencari wanita the virgin, xixixi" ujar ino dan meninggalkan naruko, gaara, sasuke, kiba dan shikamaru yang masih tertidur.

"Huh… tidak seru ! kita akan menjadi penghalang untuk mereka berdua, suke. Sebaiknya kita pesan ladies yang lain saja." Kiba pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik lengan sasuke dan shikamaru. Akibat tangannya tertarik, membuat shikamaru terbangun.

"hoaamm… kiba… aku mau pulang saja." Ujar shikamaru yang begitu lunglai.

"aku akan ikut denganmu, kiba.." sasuke pun juga bangkit menghampiri kiba dan shikamaru yang sudah di depannya dan meninggalkan naruko dan gaara di ruang VIP itu.

Sunyi, hening, dan dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan naruko saat ini. Naruko sedikit melirik gaara yang di sampingnya. Yang dia lihat, gaara hanya bersandar di sofa, matanya tertutup. Naruko sangat malu ingin menegurnya dan menyapanya. Dia mulai bosan dengan keheningan diantara mereka berdua, akhirnya naruko angkat bicara.

"Ga-Gaara kun.. a-aapa anda ingin minum se-sesuatu ?" naruko memberanikan diri dan menghadap ke gaara. Mendengar ucapan naruko, gaara pun langsung menghadap naruko. Jarak diantara mereka berdua begitu dekat, hingga naruko bisa mencium parfum mind dari tubuh gaara.

"Kau baru disini ?" Tanya gaara

"ii-iyaa…" naruko hanya menjawab sambil menundukan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dari tadi

"kau masih perawan ?"

"eeh.. ii-iiyaa" wajah naruko semakin memerah

"umurmu berapa ?"

"19 tahun…."

Gaara pun terdiam dan memikirkan pertanyaan apa lagi yang terlupakan

"namamu siapa ?"

"naruko.. uzumaki naruko"

Setelah itu, hening pun mulai datang diantara mereka berdua. Daritadi gaara terus yang bertanya. Dengan berani dan wajah yang masih memerah, naruko pun ingin bertanya hal yang sama dengan gaara.

"maa-maaf… nama tuan sii-siapa ?" naruko memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap gaara.

"Sabaku Gaara"

"Tuu-tuaan kee-keluarga Sabaku yang terkenal de-dengan kekayaan dan perusahaan-perusahaan yang terkenal di Konohagakure dan di luar negeri itu ?" mendengar gaara berasal dari keluarga Sabaku, naruko mulai kaget dan panik.

"panggil aku gaara saja. Itu perusahaan dari ayahku. Aku hanya disuruh untuk mengurusnya"

"maa-maaf… Gaa-gaara kun.. uu-umur anda berapa ?"

"20 tahun"

Hening pun tercipta kembali. Gaara mulai bersandar di sofa dan mulai bosan. Tanpa pikir panjang, gaara akan langsung to the point dengan naruko.

"Naruko.. maukah kau menjadi calon istriku ?"

Naruko kaget mendengar pernyataan gaara itu, dipikirannya apakah laki-laki ini mabuk ? tapi dia tidak meminum segelas pun. Apakah ini sungguhan ? naruko menanyakan sekali lagi mungkin naruko salah dengar.

"Maa-Maaksud aa-aandaa ? "

"Maukah kau menjadi calon istriku ? Jawab saja ya atau tidak."

Naruko akhirnya yakin, bahwa perkataan gaara tadi adalah sungguhan. Naruko kembali menundukan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang sudah masak. Tapi bagaimana mungkin laki-laki seperti dia mau dengannya, dia belum tahu bagaimana latar belakang naruko yang hanya sebatang kara dan berusaha mencari uang untuk membayar pengobatan kakaknya. Apakah laki-laki itu serius.

Melihat wajah naruko yang terlihat bimbang dan bingung, akhirnya gaara mulai menyakinkan naruko.

"Jika kau terima, aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu. Apapun itu."

Naruko pun membatu dan memikirkan apa yang kata gaara barusan. 'Apapun itu'. Naruko mulai mengingat kakaknya yang masih koma di rumah sakit. Biaya untuk pengobatan ayah dan ibunya saat mereka kecelakaan dan tidak lupa pengobatan kepada kyuubi, kakaknya. Membuat naruko harus menjual rumah ayah dan ibunya, menjual mobil satu-satunya milik ayahnya dan semua harta keluarganya. Itu pun belum seberapa. Belum lagi dengan perawatan dan pengobatan kepada kakaknya yang masih koma. Membuat naruko harus berjuang sendirian dan bekerja paruh waktu di café. Naruko berpikir jika dia terima, dia bisa membayar semua pengobatan dan kakak akan cepat sembuh.

Naruko pun kembali menatap gaara yang masih bersandar disofa. Akhirnya naruko menjawab tanpan ragu.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tawaranmu, tuan Sabaku.."

Gaara pun mulai menyeringai dan tersenyum dengan jawaban naruko.

"Jawaban yang bagus, nona Uzumaki." Jawab gaara.

Gaara pun akhirnya bangkit dari sofa, merapikan sedikit jaketnya dan menggenggam tangan naruko yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Malam ini, layani aku.."

Mendengar kata 'Layani' membuat naruko merinding dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Naruko berpikir lagi. Untuk apa dia menolaknya, gaara akan menjadi calon suaminya. Dan ini demi kakaknya sendiri.

Akhirnya naruko pun berdiri dan menggenggam erat tangan gaara yang sudah memegang tangannya lebih dulu. Gaara langsung menarik tangan naruko dan keluar dari kamar VIP itu dan melewati Ino Yamanaka yang sedang mengelilingi isi barr nya. Melihata gaara yang begitu tergesa-gesa, akhirnya ino pun menyapanya.

"Gaara sama, Hati-hati dijalan" teriak ino kepada gaara. Tapi gaara tidak menghiraukannya dan terus menuntun naruko untuk keluar dari barr ini dan menuju ke parkiran dimana mobil mewah milik gaara diparkirkan. Sudah menemukan mobilnya, gaara dan naruko pun masuk ke mobil. Dan melesat meninggalkan barr itu.

"Jujur.. Kepalaku sangat sakit jika berada disana terlalu lama." Ujar gaara sambil memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Naruko hanya terdiam dan tertunduk. Dipikirannya apakah jawabannya itu yang terbaik untuknya dan untuk Kyuu-nii. Gaara yang melirik naruko yang masih terdiam tanpa meliriknya, membuat gaara menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha untuk bersabar.

**-Kediaman Sabaku-**

Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai dikediaman megah dan mewah milik Keluarga Sabaku. Dan mobil mercedez milik gaara itu pun menuju ke garasi yang luas khusus untuk mobil-mobil gaara.

"Kii-kitaa sudah sampai di rumahmu ?" Naruko terpesona dengan mobil-mobil milik gaara yang mewah dan yang pastinya sangat mahal.

"Hmm… Kau mau diam di mobil saja, atau turun dan ikuti aku ?"

Naruko pun terbangun dari keterkagumannya dan turun dari mobil gaara. Sebenarnya dia canggung, salah tingkah dan takut. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke rumah semegah ini dan apa yang dikatakan Kyuu-nii kalau tahu adiknya itu sekarang berjalan dengan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya.

"Kenapa ?" gaara mulai rishi melihat naruko yang salah tingkah didekatnya

"aah.. ti-tidaak.. tidak apa-apa…" naruko pun menghampiri gaara dan langsung memegang lengan milik gaara.

"Selamat Datang, Gaara-sama" Sambutan pelayan yang sudah di balik pintu masuk rumah itu membuat naruko lumayan kaget. Gaara langsung menuntun naruko yang disampingnya untuk masuk dan menuju ke ruangan pribadi milik gaara, yaitu kamarnya. Sebagian pelayan pun mengikuti gaara dan naruko di belakang. Tetap berjalan, gaara seenaknya melempar jaket jeansnya dan jam tangannya ke belakang yang disambut para pelayannya yang daritadi di belakang mereka berdua. Naruko kaget melihat gaara seperti itu. Ingin sekali dia memarahinya, tapi keberanian naruko tidak cukup mampu untuk memarahinya, alasannya tentu saja, karena dia berasal dari keluarga Sabaku.

Sudah tiba di depan kamarnya, gaara pun melihat naruko yang masih mengenakan Jaket yang panjang sampai menutupi bagian lututnya dan tas tangan yang sepertinya penuh.

"Lepas jaketmu dan tas mu. Kasih ke para pelayan agar mereka menyimpannya. Aku risih melihatmu seperti ini"

Mendengar perintah gaara akhirnya naruko melepas jaketnya dan tasnya ke para pelayan. Pelayan pun pamit pergi kepada naruko dan gaara di dalam kamar. Naruko tidak sempat mengganti bajunya. Yang dia kenakan tetap baju dress biru kelam yang dikenakannya di barr. Dress itu hanya menutupi bagian setengah pahanya, bagian atas dressnya hanya menutupi bagian atas dadanya sehingga bahu dan lengannya tidak tertutupi dan terlihatlah sedikit belahan dadanya membuat naruko risih dan ingin segera melepas dress ini. Melihat naruko secara seksama, membuat gaara terkekeh kagum, kulit yang putih, tubuh yang lumayan berisi itu membuat gaara menyukai pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Gaa-gaara kun… Aa-apaa yang bii-bisa sayaa bantuu ?" Naruko pun menghilangkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Gaara pun menyentuh wajah naruko, leher, bahu dan sampai ke pinggang naruko. Jujur saja, gaara sudah tidak dapat menahan nafsu liarnya yang sudah menguasai dirinya.

"Gaa-gaara kun… anoo… Baa-bau alcohol."

Mendengar pernyataan naruko tadi gaara langsung menyiumi tubuhnya yang berasal dari baju polo yang dikenakannya. Memang bau alcohol, karena Teman-temannya tidak sengaja menumpahkan sedikit air alcohol itu ke baju gaara.

"Hmm.. aku mandi dulu"

"Aaa-aanoo…."

"Apa ?"

"Aku bo-boleh pinjam ba-bajumu..? Aa-aku tidak nyaman menggunakannya."

Gaara pun menghela nafasnya lagi. Akhirnya dia berjalan ke arah lemari pakainannya yang sangat besar. Disitu terdapat baju-baju dan kemeja-kemeja gaara yang sepertinya sangat mahal. Akhirnya Gaara mengambil baju kaosnya. Dan melemparkannya kea rah naruko. Spontan, naruko menyambutnya.

"Untuk sementara, pakai kaosku dulu. Itu sangat kecil di tubuhku. Mungkin itu muat untuk menutupi tubuhmu."

"Tee-teerimakasih… Gaara-kun" ucap naruko sambil tersipu malu. Dan gaara tidak memperdulikannya dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

**-20 menit Kemudian-**

Naruko pun sudah selesai melepaskan dressnya itu dan mengenakan kaos yang diberi oleh gaara. Dipikiran naruko kaos ini sangat besar dan melar. Baju itu sampai menutupi setengah pahanya. Tapi tidak apalah, lebih baik dia pakai kaos gaara ini daripada dress yang sangat minim tadi.

_Kreeeek…._

Gaara sudah selesai di kamar mandi dan membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Dan dilihatnya naruko memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget dan malu.

Saat ini gaara hanya mengenakan handuk yang dilingkari di pinggangnya, rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan yang membuat wajah naruko merona karena tubuh gaara yang berotot dan sixpeck. Dimata naruko, Gaara sangat… sexy

"Kenapa ? aku sexy ya ?" ujar gaara yang berhasil menebak pikiran naruko sontak membuat wajah naruko seperti kepiting rebus. Sangat merah

"Aa-annoo… Kaosmu se-sepertinya ke-kebesaran… "

Tanpa naruko tahu, gaara sudah ada dihadapannya dan langsung membelai pipi naruko dengan lembut.

"Tidak kok… Kamu cocok menggunakannya…"

"Taa-taapi… Ii-inii terlalu bee-besar…"

"Tapi kau terlihat sexy dengan kaosku ini"

Gaara pun langsung membanting tubuh naruko dan tubuhnya di kasur King size milik gaara. Tanpa aba-aba, gaara sudah menciumi bibir naruko dan melumatnya. Mata naruko terbelalak melihat perbuatan gaara terhadapnya. Apalagi lidah gaara yang ingin masukke mulutnya. Tapi naruko tidak mengizinkannya. Menyadari penolakan naruko, gaara pun menggigit pelan bibir bawah naruko dan akhirnya mulut naruko terbuka dan gaara pun langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan memain-mainkan lidah naruko. Membuat naruko kehabisan oksigen dan mendesah.

"Hmmmmmppppp….!"

Akhirnya gaara melepaskan ciuman liarnya dan dilihatnya wajah naruko sesekali, penuh air keringat dan nafas naruko yang memburu. Gaara menunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga naruko dan membisikan sesuatu.

"_Izinkan aku untuk menjadi yang pertama…"_

**~~ T B C ~~**

Silahkan Reviewnya hehehe…

Gomen, aku telat update chapternya maklum hari libur hehehe jadi semua aktivitas ku berhentikan untuk sementara.

Ini fanfic kedua ku. Dari dulu aku ingin menceritakan tentang kehidupan naruko dengan gaara. Mereka memang cocok hehehe _

Chapter 2 nya akan ada adegan +18 tahun ke atas hehehe. Jadi beri waktu aku beberapa bulan untuk membuatnya. Masalahnya, ini pertama kali aku buat fanfic yang ada LEMON nya hehehe

Sebelum pamit, terimakasih yang sudah Review di fanfict pertamaku ^_^

Silahkan di review fanfict keduaku ini. Minta Kritik dan saran para pembaca yap.

Oya lupa….

Maaf ya alur ceritanya ada yang kecepatan, ada yang aneh da nada kalimat atau kata-kata yang salah dalam pengetikan. Maklum aku ga teliti orangnya hehehe

Thanks ya yang sudah membaca dan Jangan lupa untuk Review nya. *_*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Izinkan aku untuk menjadi yang pertama…"_

Mendengar bisikan gaara, naruko pun merinding dan ketakutan. Naruko hanya bisa pasrah dengan kejadian yang akan dihadapinya sekarang bersama Tuan Sabaku ini. 'Ini demi Kyuu-nii' pikirnya naruko.

Gaara sudah kembali mencium, mengecup, dan menjilati leher naruko. Naruko yang menerima sentuhan bibir gaara di lehernya membuatnya geli kenyamanan. Tapi naruko menahan desahannya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah puas dengan leher naruko, tangannya mulai memasuki ke dalam kaos yang di kenakan naruko dan akhirnya gaara memegang payudara naruko yang terasa kenyal dan berisi itu. Gaara memulainya dengan membelainya, lalu meremas-remas payudaranya naruko membuat pemilik payudara itupun mulai mendesah akibat rangsangan dari sentuhan dari tangan gaara.

Naruko ingin melawan, mendorong dan mengatakan ke gaara bahwa dia belum siap dengan semua ini. Tapi terlambat, gaara melepaskan baju kaos dan membuka kaitan bra berwarna pink yang dikenakan naruko tadi dan naruko dapat merasakan lidah gaara yang menjilati putting, sesekali menghisapnya . Naruko tidak bisa menahan sensasi yang di terimanya.

"aaaahhhh..." akhirnya naruko mengeluarkan desahannya yang dari tadi ditahannya.

Mendengar desahan pertama naruko, gaara pun menyeringai dan meremas payudara naruko di bagian kanan lalu di bagian kirinya gaara menghisap dan sesekali mengigit kecil putting naruko. Membuat naruko mendesah lagi.

"aaahhhh… he-hentiikaaan….."

"maaf hime, aku tidak mungkin menghentikannya."

Tanpa aba-aba, gaara sudah melumat kembali bibir mungil milik naruko. Memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut naruko dan beradu lidah didalamnya. Naruko mulai merasakan tangan kiri gaara yang dari tadi memegang payudaranya mulai turun ke bawah dan berhenti tepat di daerah kewanitaan milik naruko. Dia meraba-raba, sesekali memasukkan sedikit jarinya ke dalam liang kewanitaan naruko. Naruko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia mulai merasakan gerakan jari gaara yang ingin masuk.

Sedangkan gaara yang masih melumat bibir naruko sambil tangan kiri yang tepat di depan kewanitaan naruko memasukkan sedikit setengah jari tengahnya. 'sempit sekali' pikirnya. Dengan paksaan, gaara mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya di dalam liang milik naruko dengan sempurna.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh….."

Naruko berteriak menahan sakit dan perih yang dirasakannya. Jari gaara mulai memaju mundurkan jari tengahnya dengan cepat dan kasar. Naruko hanya bisa menahan perih akibat itu.

"sempit sekali didalam, hime. Kau memang masih perawan…" ucap gaara yang masih dengan aktivitasnya.

Naruko hanya menutup matanya, malu dan kedua tangannya meremas sprai sekuat tenaga. Tapi lama kelamaan, rasa sakit dan perih itu menghilang dan yang timbul adalah rasa kenikmatan dari jari gaara yang berada di dalam liang kewanitaannya dan lidah gaara menjilati puttingnya. kenikmatan itu masih kurang, naruko ingin lebih. Naruko terus mendesah ketika gaara menaikan kecepatan jari tengahnya akhirnya naruko pun orgasme untuk pertama kalinya. Gaara hanya menyeringai melihat naruko yang sudah mengeluarkannya duluan dan jari tengahnya yang berada di liang naruko akhirnya keluar dari sana. Gaara sesekali menjilati sisa air milik naruko itu tanpa rasa jijik.

"Hmm… Manis… cairan pertama dari wanita perawan memang sangat manis."

Gaara mulai menjauhi naruko yang masih terbaring dengan lelah akibat permainan gaara. Naruko masih sedikit sadar ketika gaara sudah tidak ada di atasnya. Dilihatnya gaara yang ternyata sedang melepaskan celana jeansnya dan dalamannya akhirnya membebaskan 'barang' milik gaara yang sudah menegang. Melihat milik gaara yang menurutnya besar dan panjang membuat naruko malu dan menutup matanya. Dipikiran naruko sekarang, sebesar itu mana muat masuk ke liangnya.

Wajah naruko mulai memerah lagi ketika sadar bahwa gaara mulai naik lagi ke atasnya. Naruko masih menutupi matanya. Naruko merasakan kedua tangan gaara mulai melepaskan celana dalam milik naruko yang sudah basah akibat permainannya tadi. Dan melemparkan celana dalamnya ke belakang. Terekspos lah kewanitaan milik naruko. Gaara kembali menyeringai dan tidak sabar ingin memasukkan barang miliknya kesana. Kedua tangan gaara mulai menganggkat pahanya dan melebarkannya agar gaara dapan memasukkan miliknya dengan mudah.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya, nona uzumaki ?"

Naruko mendengar permintaan gaara tahu apa yang di maksud pria itu hanya mengangguk kepalanya menandakan bahwa dia setuju. Naruko sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu yang sudah gaara berikan padanya tanpa ampun. Mata naruko begitu sayu, lesu dan penuh dengan keringat di wajah dan di seluruh tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba, naruko mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pria itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria itu yang berada di hadapannya dan berbisik.

"Aa-akuu… Aaa-aakuu ingiin le-lebiih, Gaa-gaara kun"

Tau apa yang dimaksud wanita ini, gaara pun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus-elus paha putih milik naruko.

"Suatu kehormatan menjadi yang pertama"

Tanpa pikir panjang, gaara pun mulai mendekatkan barang miliknya yang sedari sudah menegang dan ujung milik gaara sudah menyentuh kewanitaan milik naruko. Gaara ingin sekali hentakan saja, barangnya sudah masuk seutuhnya, tetapi tidak. Lubang kewanitaan naruko sangat sempit sehingga sedikit kesusahan memasukinya. Akhirnya dengan perlahan-lahan, pria itu mulai memasuki ujung miliknya terlebih dahulu, ketika sudah masuk, akhirnya gaara melanjutkan memasuki barangnya itu. Dan sekali hentak, milik gaara sudah masuk seutuhnya menembus perisai keperawanan naruko sehingga darah perawan milik naruko mengalir keluar. Gaara mengerang kenyamanan, dia dapat merasakan miliknya yang sudah didalam mendapati kedutan milik naruko itu. Tapi lain dengan naruko, dia merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa di daerah kewanitaanya membuat naruko tidak dapat menahan air matanya 'Ii-ini demi Kyuu-nii' pikir naruko lagi.

"Haah… Kau.. Ha-harus jadi milikku… Naruko…!" ucap gaara sambil menyeringai dan belum menggerakkan pinggulnya, supaya naruko dapat beradaptasi dengan milik gaara yang sudah tertanam di liangnya.

Rasa kesakitan yang naruko rasakan berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang menggelitik didalam. Akibatnya naruko mulai menaik-naikkan pinggulnya bertanda bahwa naruko ingin gaara bergerak. Tahu apa yang naruko pikirkan, gaara mulai perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Maju mundur, maju mundur, itulah kegiatan gaara sekarang dengan hati-hati agar naruko tidak merasa kesakitan.

"aaaaaahh… Gaa-gaara kun…. Lee-lebih cepaaaat….." ucap naruko dengan nada lemahnya.

Mendengar permintaan naruko, pria itu kembali tersenyum melihat naruko yang berada dibawahnya sambil memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Pria itu menundukkan tubuhnya ke bawah dan mendekati bibirnya kembali ke bibir naruko. Pria itu mencium bibir naruko dengan lembut dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut naruko, tanpa perlawanan dari mulut naruko akhirnya mengizinkan lidah gaara untuk masuk dan mereka pun beradu lidah kembali. Tanpa berkata-kata, akhirnya gaara mulai menambah kecepatan mengenjotnya. Membuat mata naruko terbelalak.

"Hmmmmmmppppppp!"

Gaara pun melahap dan melumat bibir naruko. Kedua tangan gaara pun kembali kedua payudara naruko dan meremas-remas dan memilin-milinkan putingnya . Sakit tapi nikmat, ya itulah yang dirasakan naruko.

"Aaaahhh….haaaah… naa-narukoo…. Kaau miliikku sekarang… dan selamanya…." Ucap gaara samar-samar. Naruko dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan gaara tadi. Kedua tangan gaara masih meremas dengan kasarnya payudara naruko. Dan pria itu pun akhirnya mencapai batas maksimal pada genjotannya. Begitu nikmat.

"Gaa-gaara kun… aaahh… Aaa-aaku… Ingiin kee-keluaar… ahhh"

"haah… aku juga… hime…"

Gaara masih dengan kegiatannya dengan tempo kecepatan yang cepat. Dan beberapa hentakan pun akhirnya mereka sampai ke puncak kenikmatan. Gaara pun akhirnya menyemburkan benihnya didalam liang naruko. Dan naruko pun mengalami orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. Merasakan cairan benih yang gaara keluarkan di dalam terasa hangat sampai ke perutnya. Dan permainan bercinta mereka pun memasuki rounde selanjutnya, terus berlanjut hingga gaara merasa puas, dan naruko hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima semua perilaku dan permainan gaara. Hingga batasnya, Gaara pun melepaskan miliknya yang sudah lemas dilihatnya milik naruko yang mengeluarkan cairan miliknya dan punya gaara yang sudah bercampur dengan darah perawan milik naruko. Akhirnya keperawanan naruko telah direbut oleh Sabaku Gaara yang baru dikenalnya. Gaara pun ambruk dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di samping naruko lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang masih telanjang. Naruko pingsan dan kelelahan akibat permainan bercinta mereka. Dan mereka pun terlelap dan tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

.

.

.

**-Keesokan harinya-**

Sinar mentari yang masuk dari jendela besar dan menyentuh lembut wajah naruko yang masih terlelap, silau dan hangat membangunkannya. Naruko akhirnya terbangun dan menganggkat kedua tangannya ke atas kepalanya.

"hooaaaammm….. hmm… sudah pagi…."

Naruko akhirnya terduduk dan melihat jendela yang berkilau akibat pantulan sinar mentari itu. Naruko memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Hangat, lembut dan segar. Naruko sangat menyukai sinar mentari di pagi hari, karena sinar matahari itu seperti warna rambutnya yang indah dan langit biru di pagi hari sama seperti mata sapphire nya yang begitu lembut.

'sejak kapan jendela apartemenku sebesar ini. sejak kapan aku punya ranjang yang besar dan empuk ini. Dan sejak kapan kamar apartemenku seluas seperti ini. '

Naruko belum sadar sepenuhnya. Sehingga dia melihat baju dan pakaian dalamnya berserakan di lantai. Lalu dilihatnya lagi di sebelahnya, celana jeans dan boxer, pasti punya seorang laki-laki. Akhirnya naruko mulai sadar sedikit.

'Kenapa aku telanjang… oya... kan aku bercinta dengan Tuan Sabaku… Gaara…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !''

Naruko akhirnya tersadar dan berteriak sekencang mungkin sehingga gaara yang berada di ruang makan dilantai 1 itu dengan asiknya sedang menikmati segelas teh hangat tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar teriakan naruko di kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2. Para pelayan Gaara juga tak kalah terkejut juga.

Didalam kamar gaara, naruko sangat panik. Dia pun bangkit dan segera memakai pakaian dalamnya dan segera mengenakan kaos milik gaara.

"Nona Uzumaki, ada apa…?" ujar shizune panik, salah satu pelayan wanita terpercaya keluarga Gaara akhirnya masuk ke kamar lalu melihat Naruko yang juga terkaget ketika shizune datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Aaa…. Kaa-kamu siapa?" Tanya naruko yang kaget melihat shizune tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja. Dikiranya pria si rambut merah itu.

"Maaf saya mengagetkan anda, saya adalah Shizune, pelayan pribadi Gaara sama. Saya kesini mendengar anda berteriak. Jadi saya diperintahkan oleh Gaara sama untuk melihat keadaan anda. Apakah anda baik-baik saja, nona ?" kata pelayan itu.

"Ma-maaf… Taa-tadi aa-aku… aa-akuu…"

"yang penting, anda tidak apa-apa, nona ?"

"Ii-iyaa…" Naruko hanya menunduk malu.

"Syukurlah… maaf nona, tapi anda sudah ditunggu di ruang makan keluarga Sabaku. Gaara sama ingin makan bersama dengan anda."

Naruko terdiam sejenak apakah dia berani bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Boleh aku pinjam toilet.. Aku ingin mandi dulu..."

Shizune sudah menyiapkan baju handuk dan pakaian ditangannya untuk naruko.

"Nona, pakailah pakaian ini. Gaara sama yang menginginkan anda mengenakan pakaian ini. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu nona"

Shizune menaruh lipatan pakaian itu di ujung ranjang dan meninggalkan Naruko yang masih terduduk di ranjang itu.

Naruko ingin bangkit dan berdiri tapi dibawah perutnya tepat di daerah kewanitaannya terasa perih dan nyeri. Akibatnya naruko kembali terduduk. Ada apa dengannya. Apakah akibat bercintanya dengan Gaara semalam. Itu adalah pertama kali naruko melakukannya apalagi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Naruko hanya terduduk terdiam dan memikirkan bagaimana jika ibu dan ayahnya masih hidup, mengetahui bahwa anak perempuan mereka melakukan hal segila ini dan bagaimana jika Kyuu-nii juga tahu. 'Ohh Kami-sama… maafkan aku…' rintih naruko. Akhirnya naruko memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap berdiri dan menuju toilet yang berada di dalam kamar itu.

**-30 menit kemudian-**

Gaara sedang membaca Koran hari ini. Dikoran itu masih memberitakan tentang Gaara yang menjabat sebagai Eksmud (Eksekutif Muda) dan di berita itu tertulis bahwa eksmud itu masih Lajang. Ada yang mengatakan dia belum ada kemauan, dia masih mencari wanita yang cocok dengannya dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi dia baca kalau Gaara tidak tertarik dengan wanita.

"Haaaah…" Gaara hanya mengeluarkan nafas panjang dan kembali menikmati secangkir teh nya.

"Permisi Gaara sama. Nona uzumaki sudah tiba disini."

"Hmm…"

Naruko pun melangkah dan memasuki ruang makan keluarga sabaku. Naruko mengenakan dress baby doll yang menutupi sampai di atas lututnya, berwarna Pink dan dress yang tanpa lengan. Naruko terlihat mengemaskan dan cantik. Gaara tersedak untuk kedua kalinya melihat naruko mengenakan pakaian yang sengaja dia pilih untuk dikenakannya.

Naruko juga melihat gaara yang ada dihadapannya. Pria itu mengenakan jas hitam dan kemeja putih berdasi coklat. Tampak seperti bos saja. Naruko menundukkan kepalanya saat tahu gaara sudah memandangnya juga.

"Silahkan duduk, nona uzumaki" ujar shizune sambil menggeserkan tempat duduk di hadapan gaara dan segera shizune menyuguhkan secangkir teh hangat dan 1 pancake yang disiram dengan madu yang segar dihadapan naruko.

"Terimakasih Shizune san" naruko hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tersenyum kepada shizune dan shizune pun membalas senyuman manis naruko "Saya permisi dulu" ujar shizune yang pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Gaara yang masih asik memandang naruko sedang makan pancake dengan rakusnya. Lalu naruko tidak peduli dengan tatapan gaara. Maklumlah, naruko dari kemaren belum ada makanan yang masuk ke perutnya.

"Sepertinya kau lapar sekali, naruko. Berapa hari kau tidak makan ?"

"Dari kemaren…" Ujar naruko yang tetap memakan pancakenya tanpa menatap gaara yang dihadapannya.

"Kau masih ingat, ternyata kita pernah ketemu di bis" Gaara mulai menyantap pancake nya sedikit demi sedikit.

Naruko mulai mengingat pertama kali bertemu gaara di halte bis. Dia berpikir kenapa dia tertidur di halte. Naruko memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya dengan gaara. Karena naruko adalah wanita yang sangat ingin tahu (Kepooo).

"Gaara-kun… Kenapa gaara kun tertidur di halte bis ? dan orang kaya seperti gaara kun kenapa mau naik bis umum seperti kemaren ?" Naruko mulai menatap gaara dihadapannya.

"Hmm… aku hanya mengenang masa kecilku saja. sejak kecil aku selalu naik bis umu untuk ke sekolah. Lagipula mobilku saat itu sedang mogok. Aku tidak suka menunggu. Akhirnya aku berjalan dan naik bus umum. Tapi aku malah tertidur di halte bis." Jawab gaara panjang lebar. Naruko hanya ber 'o' ria dan melanjutkan memakan pancakenya yang setengah lagi hampir habis.

Gaara melihat naruko dengan tatapan datar. Melihat dari atas kepalanya, menatap rambutnya yang terurai bergelombang berwarna blonde tampak sangat indah. Matanya sapphire yang seperti awan biru, kulitnya berwarna putih tapi tidak seputih mayat, tubuhnya tidak begitu gemuk tidak begitu kurus dan gaara tidak akan melupakan malam kemaren, mengingat kejadian tadi malam membuat gaara tersenyum dan meminum teh yang akan habis.

"Aaa-ada apaa gaara kun…?" kata naruko yang menyadari senyuman gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Jawab gaara sambil meletakkan cangkir teh ke meja.

Hening mulai menguasai ruangan itu. Akhirnya pancake naruko habis tak tersisa dan teh yang disuguhi Shizune tadi juga sudah habis. Naruko begitu kenyang dan bersandar di bangku.

"Hwaaa… arigato gaara kun…."

"Hmmm…" gaara masih menatap naruko.

Naruko kembali meronakan wajahnya akibaat pandangan gaara. Entah apa yang gaara pandang, naruko pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Naruko teringat atas kejadian tadi malam. Naruko pun teringat sesuatu. Di blackrose gaara melamarnya dan jika naruko menerimanya, gaara akan memberikannya apa saja dan teringat akan rencananya tadi malam.

"Kaa-kataa gaara kun, jika aku terima laa-lamaranmu, gaara kun akan mengabulkan keinginanku kan…?"

"Hmm…" Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Aaa-aa… aku ingin… gaara kun… membiayai… kakakku.. dirumah sakit…" kata naruko dengan suara nya yang pelan tapi gaara dapat mendengarnya.

"Lalu… Berapa yang kau perlukan…?" jawab gaara dengan nada enteng dan santai.

"Hmm… 20 juta…"

"Oke… nanti siang kita ke rumah sakit…" jawab gaara

Naruko begitu bahagia akhirnya gaara mau membayari perawatan dan pengobatan kakakknya dan memikirkan jika kakaknya sadar, dia tidak akan sendiri lagi.

"Tapi ada satu syarat lagi…"

Kebahagiaan naruko pun terhenti mendengar kata 'tapi' dari mulut gaara.

"Ingat perjanjian kita tadi malam ? Ya… kau harus mau menjadi calon istriku dan minggu depan aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan kedua orang tuaku, kepada seluruh keluarga Sabaku lainnya, Termasuk kepada media." Ujar gaara. Membuat naruko membatu mendengarnya.

"Kee-kenapa harus akuu…?" Tanya naruko meragukan gaara.

"hmm… pertama, kau masih perawan…"

"Tapi kan kau bisa cari di dunia ini… Kan masih banyak wanita perawan selain aku" bela naruko

"Aku paling benci mencari sesuatu yang tak pasti… Lalu kedua, umurmu tidak terlalu jauh dari umurku"

"Hah ? tapi kan masih banyak wanita yang umurnya sama denganku…" ujar naruko

"Memang banyak, tapi yang aku temui hanya wanita yang sudah tak perawan lagi."

Naruko tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk membelanya.

"Ketiga, kau menawan… Jujur saja, kau sudah memikat hatiku saat pertama kali kita bertemu…"

"Haah see-sejak kapaan? Di blackrose ?" ujar naruko sambil malu-malu mendengar jawaban yang ketiga.

"Bukan… di bis umum waktu itu…" jawab gaara.

Naruko kembali terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah merah seperti tomat.

"Lalu yang terakhir….." gaara terdiam sejenak untuk menarik nafasnya.

"Aku menyukaimu… Uzumaki Naruko"

Mendengar jawaban yang keempat naruko pun kaget dan wajahnya semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Apakah yang didengarnya itu sungguhan…? Naruko ingin meyakinkan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aa-aapa ?" Naruko tergagap lagi

Gaara pun bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Naruko yang masih terduduk sambil menatap gaara yang menghampirinya. Gaara menggeserkan kursi naruko menghadapnya. Dan gaara berlutut sambil menggenggam tangan kanan naruko. Lalu gaara mengambil sesuatu di kantong celana kainnya dan ternyata adalah sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi cincin emas putih bermata berlian dan memasangkannya di jari manis naruko. Naruko pun kaget dan menatap heran apa yang dilakukan gaara dihadapannya ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, naruko…?" ujar gaara sambil mencium punggung tangan naruko.

Wajah naruko semakin memerah saja. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup naruko ada pria yang memintanya menjadi calon istrinya dan apalagi pria itu baru saja dia kenal semalam. Naruko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Perasaan naruko bercampur aduk. Tapi naruko berpikir kembali, jika dia menolak maka gaara tidak akan membiayai pengobatan kakaknya. Dan apakah pria ini bersungguh-sungguh? Pria ini belum tahu latar belakang kehidupan naruko.

"Taa-tapi gaara kun…"

"Apa…?"

Naruko terdiam, dia mulai teringat dengan kakaknya. Akhirnya naruko hanya bisa menerimanya.

"Tii-tidak… Tidak apa… Gaara kun…"

"Hmm… Baguslah…" Gaara pun bangkit di hadapan naruko yang masih terduduk dan gaara pun memeluk naruko dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Minggu depan akan ada acara keluarga Sabaku di Hotel D'La Mouch di sunagakure. Disana akan ada ayah, ibu, kakak-kakakku, dan semua keluargaku akan datang kesana tidak lupa juga dengan para pemburu berita." Ujar gaara.

Naruko berpikir sejenak, dia akan di perkenalkan dengan kedua orang tua gaara, kakak-kakaknya dan seluruh keluarga Sabaku lainnya, apa respon mereka jika tahu aku seorang yatim piatu. Lalu dia akan dimasukkan ke majalah dan Koran, akan menjadi berita terHOT tahun ini, itu pasti dan hotel D'La Mouch, hotel terkenal berbintang lima milik keluarga Sabaku. Pasti isinya orang-orang kaya dari penjuru kota dan dunia. Jujur naruko sungguh tidak siap. Dia pasti akan menjadi bahan ejekan saja menghadiri acara itu dan naruko juga tidak mempunyai gaun. Yang ada hanya kemeja dan kaos lainnya. Uangnya tidak cukup membeli gaun pasti sangat mahal.

"Taa-tapi gaara kun… Aa-aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli gaun dan semacamnya…"

"Tenang saja. Besok aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan ke mall." Ucap gaara mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Taa-tapi uangmu akaan habis…"

"Uangku tidak akan habis hanya karena membeli gaun untukmu"

"Taa-tapi.. aku sungguh tidak nyaman dengan semua kebaikanmu…"

"aku sungguh tidak keberatan membelikannya untukmu.."

"Taapii…."

"Sudahlah… Kepalaku mulai pusing menjawab pertanyaanmu"

Sungguh dia tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya. Naruko tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Gaara menjauh dan ingin keluar dari ruang makan itu. Lalu diliriknya jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam setengah 8 pagi.

"Naruko… Kau tidak kuliah…?"

Naruko mulai tersedak kaget mendengar perkataan gaara. Dia teringat kalau hari ini dia kuliah jam 8 pagi. Naruko langsung bangkit dan berjalan kearah gaara.

"Gaara kun… Mana baju ku dan tasku kemaren ? aku baru ingat aku kuliah hari ini. Aduh… aku sudah ketinggalan bis umum.."

"Mungkin para pelayan sudah meletakkannya di kamarku. Biar aku yang antar."

"Tii-tidak usah… Lagipula aku tidak mau merepotkan gaara kun…"

" aku akan tetap mengantarmu… Aku tunggu kau di parkiran… Cepat sedikit…"

Naruko pun tidak bisa menolak kemauan gaara. Akhirnya naruko diantar oleh para pelayan wanita Gaara untuk kembali ke kamar, tiba di kamar, naruko menemukan kemejanya yang berwarna orange kemaren yang ternyata sudah dicuci dan tasnya. Dengan segera, naruko pun melepas semua pakaiannya dan mengenakan kemejanya yang kemaren saat dia gunakan ke blackrose.

10 menit gaara menunggu akhirnya naruko pun menghampiri gaara yang sudah menunggu didepan mobil mercedeznya.

"Haaaahhh…. Haaahh…. Haaahhhhh….." Naruko ngos-ngosan dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya untuk kembali normal.

"Ada apa ? kau berlari ya ?" Tanya gaara

"Haahh… hmmmm…. Haaah.. haaahhh…." Naruko tidak mampu berkata apa-apa saat nafasnya masih memburu.

"Oke masukklah… Kau akan terlambat…" ucap gaara.

Naruko hanya mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di samping gaara. Tanpa menunggu lama, gaara pun melesat dan meninggalkan kediamannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan hening pun menguasai di antara mereka berdua. Nafas naruko sudah kembali teratur. Naruko mulai menggangkat tangannya ke hadapannya dilihatnya cincin kecil emas putih bermata berlian itu. Pasti harganya sangat mahal dan yang pastinya naruko tidak sanggup untuk membelinya. Tapi cincin itu begitu cantik dan berkilau. Naruko pun mulai tersenyum sambil melihat cincin itu. Gaara yang melirik naruko pun hanya bisa menarik nafas lega.

'Akhirnya dia menyukainya juga' pikir gaara sambil tersenyum.

**-Universitas Konohagakure-**

Mobil gaara sudah tiba didepan gerbang universitas konohagakure, Naruko melihat mahasiswi dan mahasiswa yang melihat mobil mewah milik gaara ini, pasti mereka penasaran siapa pemilik mobil ini. Naruko mulai takut untuk turun. Gaara yang memperhatikan wajah naruko mulai kebingungan dengan ekspresi wajah naruko yang berubah menjadi cemas dan takut seperti itu.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya gaara sambil membelai kepala gadis itu. Naruko kaget dan wajahnya kembali merona.

"Aaa-aanoo… Jaa-jangan turunkan aku disini… Aa-aku mohon…"

"Hmm ? Ada apa..?"

"Aanoo.. a-aku tidak mau mahasiswa disini tahu aku sedang di antar olehmu, Gaara kun…" jawab naruko sambil menunduk malu.

Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum dan menuruti apa kata wanita ini. "Baiklah… aku berhentikan kau di seberang toko disana ya." Gaara menunjuk toko yang di maksud, naruko hanya bisa melihat toko yang di tunjukkan oleh gaara. Toko itu tempat menjual buku-buku dan alat-alat tulis lainnya. Naruko hanya mengangguk saja. Akhirnya mobil gaara pun melesat dan berhenti di depan toko yang dimaksud. Toko itu tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus naruko. Naruko ingin segera keluar dari mobil gaara, tapi gaara menarik lengan naruko, otomatis kepala naruko tiba-tiba menghadap ke arah gaara. Dan akhirnya gaara mengecup bibir naruko dengan lembut sedangkan naruko begitu kaget dan matanya terbelalak merasakan kecupan gaara. Hanya sekilas, gaara pun melepaskan kecupannya itu.

"Jika pulang nanti, sms aku ya… Aku akan menjemputmu… Ini kartu namaku…"

Naruko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Naruko hanya bisa menerima pemberian kartu nama gaara.

"Bye hime…" akhirnya gaara pun pergi dan melesat meninggalkan naruko yang masih membatu.

Satu menit kemudian, naruko tersadar dari lamunannya dan wajahnya kembali merah merona akibat kecupan itu. Entah kenapa, jantung naruko berdegub begitu kencang. Dan tanpa pikir panjang naruko berlari ke arah kampusnya sambil membawa tasnya yang berisi buku tulis dan pulpen, dan beberapa menit kemudian dia pun sampai dan segera masuk ke kampusnya. Tanpa melihat kiri kanan, naruko tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan mengakibatkan naruko jatuh dan seseorang yang di tabraknya juga ikut terjatuh.

"Aaaww…" Keluh naruko sambil mengelus bokongnya akibat tabrakan tadi.

Dan seseorang yang naruko tabrak pun bangkit dan menawarkan tangannya untuk naruko dihadapannya.

"kamu tidak apa-apa,naru-chan ?"

Naruko pun kaget mendengar suara itu. Suara itu di telinganya sudah tidak asing lagi. Akhirnya naruko yang masih terduduk melihat ke sosok yang ditabraknya itu.

"Naru-chan, kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"_Ii-Ii-itachi-senpai…"_

**~~ TBC ~~**

Hwaaa… cape juga ngetik fanfic lemon ini hehehehe…

Saatnya membalas Reviews teman-teman semuanya…

**- uzugakure no satoy : **iya nih… T_T padahal aku pengen buat fanfic dimana hidup naruko bahagia. Tapi telanjur deh malah buat fanfic yang narukonya jadi menderita huhuhuhu….

- **Moku-Chan : **hehehe ini udah dibuatin lemonnya. Ga tau deh hot ato ga… huhu… moga aja Moku chan suka deh hehehe _

-** Eun Chae : **Salam kenal juga buat km ^_^. Oke deh… kalau fanfic ini selesai, aku pasti buat pair tentang Gaara naruko lagi hehehee _ Tunggu aja deh hehehe

- **Arum Junnie : **keseringan baca yang Fem naruto ya.. hehehe.. oke.. silahkan baca chapter 2 nya nih… Hot ato ga aku ga tahu… huhuhu…. T_T silahkan review aja lagi…

- **989seohye : **Okeee… ^o^d

- **Kirei-Neko : **itu udah di flashback oleh gaara kun sendiri hehehee… Alurnya ga sengaja kecepetan huhuhu… T_T bingung ngerangkai kata-kata nya gimana huhuhu… tapi aku usahain di chapter yang kedua alurnya ga cepet lagi deh… Di review lagi yaap…hehehehe

Okeeh ! Arigatoo… Arigatoo… Arigato *sambil membungkukkan badan* sudah membaca fanfic kedua saya… Jangan lupa di review ya…

Kalo chapter kedua, alurnya tetap kecepetan, gomen deh… T_T ntar di perbaiki lagi deh di chapter ke tiga…huhuhu…

Ternyata bikin fanfic yang ada lemonnya emang susah banget ya… yang paling susahnya ya ngerangkai kata-katanya itu… huhuhu.. harap dimaklumi, masih formula…

Review juga tentang lemonnya juga ya,HOT ato ga ato biasa aja… hehehehe

Arigatoo…. Ditunggu Chapter selanjutnya.. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

"_Ii-Ii-itachi-senpai…"_

Naruko begitu kaget melihat sosok Itachi yang begitu dikenalnya. Naruko langsung melepaskan cincin emas putih pemberian gaara itu dan menaruhnya di tas tanpa sepengetahuan itachi. Naruko takut jika Itachi melihat cincin ini yang menghiasi jari manisnya.

Akhirnya dia memegang tangan Itachi dan itachi pun membantu naruko untuk berdiri.

"Hai naru chan… Lama tidak berjumpa… apa kabar… hmm…?" Tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Aaa-aaku baik-baik saja … Aaa-aanoo…. Itachi senpai kemana saja…?" tanya balik naruko dengan wajah yang merah merona.

"Hehehe… Maafkan aku naru chan. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas di kampus hingga aku jatuh sakit." Jawab itachi dan tangan kanannya menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Kenapa tidak menghubungi ku, senpai, sekarang keadaan senpai baik-baik saja kan ?" tanya naruko begitu khawatir.

"Gomen, naru chan… Aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu khawatir." Ujar itachi sambil mengelus kepala naruko. Naruko pun kembali menundukan wajahnya dan menutup rona merah yang sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Huuhh… Haa-harusnya see-senpai kaa-kasih kabar ke aku…" ucap naruko yang masih malu-malu. Melihat naruko yang malu-malu seperti itu, Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Jujur saja, itachi adalah cinta pertama naruko. Menurut naruko, Itachi adalah seorang laki-laki yang sempurna (menurut naruko dan author wkwk). Lelaki yang begitu baik, penolong, ramah, bertanggung jawab dan mempunyai sifat kepemimpinan. Semua wanita yang melihat senyumannya yang lembut nan tulus itu pasti akan terpana dan akan langsung jatuh cinta. Ya begitulah naruko (dan author wkwk .) sekarang.

Itachi berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang sama terkenalnya dengan Keluarga Sabaku. Tapi masalah perusahaan-perusahaan, Keluarga Sabaku lebih unggul dari Keluarga Uchiha. Naruko menyukai Itachi sejak dia SMA kelas 1 sampai sekarang. Setiap naruko mengutarakan isi hatinya, Itachi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut. Entah jawabannya iya atau tidak dan dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan hingga sekarang Itachi begitu baik dengan naruko selalu menemainya disaat naruko suka dan duka, sedih maupun senang. Semakin hari, hubungan Itachi dan Naruko yang tidak jelas itu semakin lama sampai mereka kuliah. Itachi adalah kakak tingkat naruko, jadi naruko begitu menghormati Itachi dan selalu memanggilnya Itachi Senpai.

"Naru chan,kita jalan-jalan yuk ?" Ujar Itachi

"Eeh, tapi kan ini jam Kuliah, senpai… Lagi pula, aku takut ketahuan mahasiswi disini. Mungkin aku pulang dengan babak belur. Hehehehe…" Jawab naruko ringan sambil tersipu malu. Padahal naruko sendiri ingin terima tawaran Itachi tadi.

"Para dosen sedang rapat kok. Jadi kita tidak kuliah hari ini."

"Be-benarkah ?" ujar naruko sedikit terkejut

"Hmm… Lebih baik kita mencari tempat makan, aku lapar.." Itachi langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan naruko sontak membuat naruko terkaget dan wajahnya kembali merona.

"Ii-iyaa…" jawab naruko tersipu malu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi dari kampus dan mereka pun berlari sejauh mungkin dari kampus mereka. Itachi masih menarik tangan naruko. Naruko yang mengikuti Itachi dan memandang punggung lelaki itu. Naruko terpesona melihat punggung Itachi begitu gagahnya dan bahunya yang bidang. Naruko ingin sekali memeluknya. Ingin sekali.

Merasa sudah menjauh dari kampus mereka, Itachi pun berhenti di pinggir jalan, tepatnya di pusat kota. Naruko juga ikut berhenti. Naruko segera mengambil handphone nya di dalam tas dan mencari nomor Sakura di daftar kontaknya.

"Ada apa naru chan ?" Tanya itachi melihat naruko sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Aku mau menelpon sakura chan dulu, Senpai.. Sebentar ya…" Ucap naruko dan pergi sebentar tapi tidak begitu jauh dengan tempat Itachi berada.

"_Naru chan.. Kamu kemana saja… Para dosen tidak mengajar hari ini, jadi kita disuruh pulang dan mengisi absen kehadiran…" _Jawab sakura

"Sakura… Numpang absen kehadiranku yaa…"

"_Haahh… Kau ini… Pasti sedang kencan dengan Itachi senpai…"_

"Iyaa.. Ehhh Maa-Maaksudnya Tidaak… EEeeh Iii-iiya… Eeh Tii-tiidakkk…." Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura tadi, naruko menjadi Blushing hingga tergagap.

"_Haah… Dasar… Baiklah… aku ucapkan selamat berkencan… _Tuut tuut tuut…" sakura langsung memutuskan panggilan lebih dulu. Naruko hanya terkejut jika panggilannya sudah di putuskan.

Naruko akhirnya menghampiri Itachi.

"Ii-itachi senpai.. Kita mau kemana ?"

"Aah naru chan sudah selesai nelponnya…?"

"Hu'um…" jawab naruko sambil mengangguk.

"Kita makan Es Krim yuk… Di sana ada kedai es krim yang baru di buka."

Naruko hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersampingan. Para wanita-wanita yang melihat Itachi hanya bisa berbisik, ada yang terkagum, ada yang terpesona dan yang pastinya ada yang langsung jatuh cinta. Naruko begitu risih dengan setiap lirikan wanita-wanita itu. Cemburu ? Tentu saja. Begitu pula dengan Itachi, merasa terganggu dan risih pula, akhirnya Itachi menggenggam tangan naruko. Naruko terkejut dan malu. Dilihatnya itachi yang tinggi darinya itu. Itachi menatap naruko dan membalas ekspresi Naruko dengan senyuman yang lembut. Sungguh meluluhkan hatinya. Naruko kembali menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat sambil membalas genggaman Itachi juga. Mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Sungguh momen yang naruko inginkan. (authornya mau juga dong T_T)

-**Sabaku Corp-**

Gaara yang sudah sampai daritadi itu sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk akhirnya selesai juga dan memanggil assistennya. Gaara hanya mampu menarik nafasnya. Dan sesekali bersandar di kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Dilihatnya ruangan kantor pribadinya ini begitu sepi dan tidak ada tamu. Tumben sekali pikirnya. Gaara pun menutup kedua matanya. Dipikirannya, dia sedang memikirkan naruko saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengannya dan akhirnya sampai bercinta dengannya.

'kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya' batin Gaara.

Gaara langsung mengambil handphone nya di kantong jas nya dan segera mencari nomor ayahnya di kontak handphonenya lalu memanggilnya. Beberapa detik, ayahnya menjawab panggilannya.

"_Moshi-moshi"_

"Moshi moshi… Aku sudah menemukan wanita pilihanku, ayah…"

"_Hmm… Kapan kau akan perkenalkan dia" _Tanya ayahnya.

"Saat D'La Mouch nanti."

"_Baiklah... Terserah kau saja…"_

"Hmm… Kata ibu seminggu yang lalu, Temari nii akan datang ke konoha 2 hari lagi. Benarkah…?" Tanya Gaara.

"_Iya… Dia mendapatkan tugas modelingnya untuk pergi kesana dan aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di rumahmu saja. Dia begitu tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."_

Gaara yang mendengar kata-kata ayahnya bahwa Temari nii akan menginap di rumahnya dan kakaknya itu sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya membuat bulu kuduk pun berdiri merinding dan berkeringat dingin.

"Aaa… Ii-iyaa…." Gaara tergagap.

"_2 hari lagi dia akan kesana."_

"Hmm… Baiklah…" Gaara pun mengakhiri panggilan dengan ayahnya.

Gaara berusaha untuk tenang dan kembali menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan dari luar pintu terdengar.

"Maaf Sabaku sama… Apa anda memanggil saya…?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik dan penampilannya begitu rapi.

"Tolong kembalikan berkas-berkas ini" ucap gaara.

"Baiklah, Sabaku sama" Assisten itu mengambil tumpukan berkas itu dan meninggalkan Gaara di kantornya sendirian.

Melihat Jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam setengah 11 siang. Gaara merasa bosan sekarang dan bersandar di kursinya lalu kembali menutup matanya. Tanpa sadar, gaara sudah tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar di kursi kerjanya.

'…'

'…'

'…'

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku ?"_

"_Aku tidak mau bersamamu lagi… Kau tidak mampu membuatku bahagia…!"_

"_Aku sudah memberimu cintaku… Kasih sayangku… Dan seluruh jiwa dan raga ku… Apakah itu tidak cukup ? Aku mohon… Jangan tinggalkan aku… Aku… Aku sangat mencintaimu…"_

"_Iyaa ! Itu sangat tidak cukup ! Apa yang kau hasilkan tanpa UANG ? Apakah kau kira aku akan bahagia dengan cintamu ? Asalkan kau tahu, yang dapat membuatku bahagia adalah HARTA DAN UANG ! KAU MENGERTI, SABAKU GAARA !_

'…'

'…'

'…'

"HAAAAHHHHH ! HAAHH… Haaahh… haaaahhh….. !" Gaara pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan kaget dengan mimpinya itu dengan keringat dengan derasnya keluar dari kulit kepalanya..

"Aa-apa yang aku pikirkan.. Aaarrrggghh! Siaaall !" gaara frustasi dengan mimpinya itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang merah. Dia pun sejenak terdiam dan memikirkan. Kepalanya bersandar di tangan kanannya.

Akibat mimpi itu, gaara mulai mengingat masa SMA nya dulu dengan cinta pertamanya. Cinta yang selalu dia puja dan dulu gaara sangat bahagia. Tapi setelah wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya, gaara tiba-tiba saja berubah 180 derajat, semuanya, termasuk sifatnya yang awalnya murah senyum itu berubah menjadi pendiam, cuek dengan apapun dan lebih parahnya dia selalu bermain-main dengan wanita lain. Dia bersumpah akan membuat wanita itu menyesal dengan keputusannya dulu. Akhirnya setelah gaara lulus SMA dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan, dia langsung menerima tawaran ayahnya yang sejak dulu selalu ditolaknya untuk mengurus perusahaannya dan membuat gaara menjadi eksekutif termuda.

Akhirnya gaara mulai tenang, nafasnya yang memburu pun kembali normal dan dia pun berdiri untuk mengambil sesuatu di lemari pendingin (sejenis kulkas berbentuk lemari). Dia mengambil botol wine dan gelas yang berukuran sedang. Lalu di tuangkannya ke gelas dan langsung meminumnya sekali teguk. Matanya kembali menutup dan membuka lagi. Ya, sekarang gaara sudah kembali normal. Lalu handphonenya bergetar. Sepertinya ada sms. Ternyata sms dari Sasuke.

'_Hei Gaara nanti siang datanglah kerumah. Ayah dan ibuku akan pergi siang ini. Hanya ada kakakku saja..' _pesan singkat dari sasuke. Lalu gaara pun mengetik handphonenya dan membalas pesan sasuke.

'_Aku tidak bisa. Aku mau menemani Naruko untuk pergi…' _pesan gaara pun terkirim ke sasuke. Sasuke yang membaca pesannya itu hanya bisa terkaget.

'_Ohh… Naruko si perawan itu ? Tak aku sangka, gadis itu bisa memikatmu, gaara.. Semoga dia dapat menggantikan cinta pertamamu itu..' _pesan singkat dari sasuke.

'_Hmm…' _pesan gaara dan handphone nya di taruh di kantong celananya.

Tiba-tiba assisten nya mengetuk pintu ruangannya dan membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan. Assisten itu membawa berkas-berkas yang lumayan banyak.

"Maaf Sabaku sama. Ada berkas yang perlu anda tanda tangani sekarang juga." Ujar assistennya

"Taruh di atas mejaku." Ujar gaara sambil berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Saya permisi dulu, sabaku sama.." Assisten itu pun kembali menutup pintu ruangan gaara.

Gaara melihat semua berkas-berkas baru itu satu persatu dan dia mulai menanda tangani berkas itu. Gaara pun merasakan ada getaran dikantong celananya. Itu diakibatkan oleh handphonenya. Tentu saja ada sms. Gaara pun mengambil handphonenya dan membuka pesan yang ternyata itu nomor baru.

'_Gaara kun… Nanti Jemput aku depan kampus jam 12 tepat… Jangan telat… By U.N' _isi pesan itu. Gaara tahu siapa U.N itu. Tentu saja Uzumaki Naruko.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil dengan pesan itu. Lalu dia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 11 tepat. Satu jam lagi. Gaara mengetik pesan untuk naruko.

'_Hmm…' _Singkat gaara. Gaara pun mulai menanda tangani semua berkas itu dengan cepat. Dia ingin tepat waktu menjemput naruko.

**-Kedai Es Krim-**

Naruko hanya menghela dia berani sms gaara untuk menjemputnya. Naruko tidak lupa untuk ke rumah sakit dengan gaara untuk membayar semua pengobatan kakakknya. Naruko pun kembali menjilati es krimnya dan menaruh hanphonenya ke tas.

"Sms siapa, naru chan…?" Itachi tiba-tiba mengagetkan naruko dari belakang. Hampir saja es krim itu jatuh dari tangannya. Kemudian dia membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Eehh..ti-tidak ada kok… Tadi itachi senpai kemana ?" Tanya naruko yang dari tadi menunggu Itachi dari tadi.

"Gomen naru chan… Tadi ada telpon dari ayah dan ibuku. Aku di suruh untuk segera pulang. Aku sudah di jemput oleh supirku.. hehehe" jawab itachi.

Sebenarnya naruko sedih tidak bisa berjalan lebih lama dengan Itachi.

"Naru chan tidak apa-apa ?" Jawab itachi sambil mengusap kepala naruko.

"Aaah… Tidak apa-apa, senpai… Lebih baik kita pulang saja yuk…"

"Aku antar sampai ke apartemenmu ya…"

"Ehh ti-tidak perlu, senpai… Senpai kan buru-buru… Lebik baik senpai segera pulang…" Naruko mendorong punggung itachi sampai ke tempat mobilnya.

"Tidak, naru chan… Aku tetap mengantarmu pulang…" ucap itachi tidak mau mengalah.

"Tidaaakk usaah senpai… Aku bisa jalan sendiri…" Ujar naruko yang masih mendorong itachi.

"Tidak mau… Tidak mau… Tidak mau…" itachi pun berbalik ke belakang dan menatap naruko yang berada di belakangnya.

Naruko terdiam melihat tatapannya Itachi. Naruko kembali meronakan wajahnya saat melihat tatapan itachi. Akhirnya naruko mengalah.

"Baa-baiklah senpai… Tapi antar aku saja di depan kampus..." ucap naruko sambil tersipu malu.

"Hehehe… Baiklah… Silahkan masuk, Princess…" Itachi membukakan pintu mobilnya

Mendengar ucapan Itachi tadi berhasil membuat wajah naruko semerah tomat. Dia memanggilnya Princess. Akhirnya naruko masuk dan duduk di samping Itachi. Mobil Ferrary hitam itu pun melesat menuju kampus naruko.

"Yakin hanya berhenti di depan kampus…?" Tanya Itachi kepada naruko.

"Iya senpai… Aa-aku… Aaku harus ada janji dengan sakura untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan jadi aku bilang kepadanya untuk menungguku di depan kampus." Naruko tidak mungkin bilang bahwa dia akan di jemput oleh Sabaku Gaara.

"Ooh… baiklah… Sepertinya kita sudah dekat…" Ucap itachi sambil mengelus kepala naruko. Akhirnya mobil Itachi itu berhenti di depan kampus.

"Arigato Itachi senpai… Aku menyusahkan senpai terus.. Hehehe…" Ujar naruko sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba itachi menarik kepala naruko untuk mendekat dengannya. Dan naruko pun terjatuh di pelukkan Itachi. Naruko tiba-tiba membatu akibat pelukan Itachi yang tiba-tiba ini. Dan lebih mengejutkan naruko lagi, Itachi langsung mencium dahinya lembut. Wajah naruko kembali memerah seperti kepting rebus saat merasakan sentuhan bibir Itachi begitu lembut di dahinya dan pelukkannya begitu hangat. Naruko merasa tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini. Tapi Itachi pun mendorong pelan naruko agar itachi dapat melihat wajah naruko.

" 3 hari lagi, aku berulang tahun. Aku mau di hari ulang tahunku, kau mau menemaniku.."

Naruko mendengar apa yang di katakan Itachi. Naruko baru ingat 3 hari lagi Itachi akan ulang tahun.

"Tentu saja senpai hehehe… Aku akan menemani senpai kemana pun senpai pergi…" Naruko pun akhirnya membalas pelukkan Itachi sambil malu-malu.

"Arigato naru chan…" Itachi mempererat pelukannya.

Naruko masih memeluk itachi. Tidak ingin kejadian saat ini berlalu dengan cepat. Tapi naruko tersadar kalau Gaara akan menjemputnya. Dia tidak ingin Itachi akan melihat kalau naruko di jemput oleh gaara, bukan sakura.

"Aaa… Iii-itachi… Aaanoo…" naruko mencolek pundak Itachi yang masih memeluknya. Itachi sadar apa yang di maksud naruko.

"Aah.. Ma-maaf naru chan… hehehe…" Itachi akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sebenarnya naruko ingin berpelukan lebih lama dengannya. Akhirnya naruko keluar dari mobil Itachi. Kaca mobil itachi terbuka.

"Naru chan nanti malam sms aku oke… ?" Ujar itachi kepadanya.

"Baiklah senpai…" naruko membalas dengan senyuman lembutnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Melihat naruko tersenyum seperti itu membuat wajah itachi memerah. Dimata Itachi, naruko begitu manis dan cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu. Jujur saja, itachi begitu terpesona dengan senyum naruko. Dia ingin sekali melihat naruko tersenyum terus dan ingin memilikinya lebih dari seorang sahabat dan teman. Itachi kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Naruko hanya menatap heran melihat wajah Itachi sekilas memerah.

"Aa-aku pee-pergi dulu, naru chan…" Itachi masih tersipu malu-malu dengan naruko.

"Hati-hati senpai…. Arigatoo…." naruko sambil melambaikan tangannya. Itachi membalas dengan lambaian tangan pula. Akhirnya Itachi pergi meninggalkan naruko.

Naruko menanti gaara di depan kampus dan menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 12 kurang 10 menit. Tiba-tiba mobil mercedez hitam menghampiri naruko dan berhenti di depannya dan pintu mobil yang di hadapan naruko itu terbuka.

"Sudah lama menunggu, hime ?" ucap gaara sambil membuka pintu mobil yang berada di sampingnya agar naruko langsung masuk.

"Tii-tidak juga, ga-gaara kun…" naruko langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobil gaara pun melesat pergi.

Mobil gaara melewati mobil Ferrary hitam yang memarkirkannya di dekat pepohonan. Dan di dalam mobil ferrary itu ternyata Itachi yang sedang melihat naruko di jemput oleh mobil mercedez hitam dan nomor plat mobilnya G44 12 4 (GAA R A) tidak salah lagi itu mobil Sabaku gaara.

'Kenapa naruko di jemput oleh Sabaku itu. Apakah mereka berdua berpacaran ?'pikir Itachi. Dia cemburu dan penasaran. Akhirnya Itachi pun pergi.

Kembali ke naruko. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Gaara sedang focus mengendarai mobilnya. Sedangkan naruko masih menunduk dan takut dengan gaara.

Gaara melirik naruko yang begitu tenang dan hanya diam saja. Lalu lirikan gaara berhenti di jari manis di tangan kanan naruko.

"Mana cincin yang aku berikan ke kamu ?" Tanya gaara heran

Naruko mendengar kata gaara itu pun kaget dan teringat dengan cincin pemberiannya itu. Akhirnya naruko mencarinya di tas dan ketemulah.

"Ini..." Sambil memperlihatkannya ke gaara.

"Aa-aku…"Naruko bingung bagaimana dia menjelaskannya. Tidak mungkin naruko bilang ini hanya sengaja.

"Aaa-aaku takut… te-teman-temanku mengetahuinya… Da-dan mereka pasti tidak akan percaya aku mampu membelinya… pasti mereka mengira aku mencuri… Jaa-jadi aku taruh di tas.." Jelas naruko. Gaara terdiam sejenak dan mulai mengangguk yang berarti dia menerima penjelasan naruko tadi.

Naruko terpaksa berbohong. Dia takut gaara akan marah dan membatalkan perjanjiannya untuk membiayai pengobatan Kyuu nii.

Hening pun kembali di antara mereka. Naruko bingung harus memulai pembicaraan apa. Didalam mobil, mereka berdua terasa canggung.

Tanpa diketahui naruko, tangan kiri gaara menggenggam tangan kanan naruko dan tangan kanan gaara menggenggam setir mobilnya. Begitu erat genggaman itu entah kenapa membuat naruko merasa nyaman. Naruko melihat wajah gaara yang sudah merona. Naruko yang melihat wajah gaara itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Arigato gaara kun…"

"Buat apa ?" jawab gaara

"Umm… bu-buat kebaikanmu yang bersedia mau membayar semua pengobatan kakakku.. Aa-aku sangat berterima kasih…" ujar naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm….." jawab gaara sambil menutupi merah merona di wajahnya.

Naruko begitu beruntung bertemu dengan Gaara. Tanpa sengaja naruko melihat toko bunga.

"Gaara kun… berhentiii….." ujar naruko dan gaara pun akhirnya memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan toko bunga.

"Tunggu sebentar gaara kun…" Naruko membuka pintu mobil dan segera keluar.

Dipikiran gaara, untuk apa sebuah bunga ? Gaara cemburu ? dengan kakak naruko ? Ya itulah gaara. Gaara adalah lelaki pecemburu. Dilihatnya naruko sedang memilih bunga dan naruko tampak memegang dan menghirup bunga tulip. Dimata gaara, sangat cantik. Naruko saat menggenggam bunga itu begitu cantik seperti malaikat. Dan akhirnya wajah gaara memerah kembali lalu gaara tersadar ketika naruko mulai masuk ke mobil lagi sambil membawa bunga tulip itu. Gaara pun kembali melesat menuju ke Rumah sakit.

**-Rumah Sakit Umum-**

Akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah sakit tempat kakaknya naruko di rawat dan memasuki rumah sakit itu. Mereka menuju ke kasir tempat membayar orang yang sedang di rawat inap dan pengobatan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Sabaku." Ujar suster itu. Tampaknya suster itu mengenal gaara. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Gaara yang selalu muncul dikoran dan di majalah dengan berita-berita yang menarik.

"Hmm… Aku mau membiayai pengobatan.." ucap gaara kepada suster.

"Atas nama siapa dan nomor kamarnya berapa." Tanya suster itu.

"Hmm… Naruko nama kakakmu siapa dan nomor kamarnya berapa..?" Gaara berbisik kepada naruko yang berada di sampingnya. Naruko pun mulai membalas bisikan gaara itu

"Uzumaki Kyuubi, nomor kamarnya 98…" bisik naruko.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi, nomor kamarnya 98…" Ujar gaara kepada susternya.

"Tunggu sebentar Tuan Sabaku…" ujar suster itu

Naruko sangat senang sekali saat ini. Dia tidak bisa menutupi senyuman bahagianya ini. Biaya pengobatan kakaknya akan segera lunas dan kakaknya akan segera sembuh dengan cepat.

"Hei… ada apa ?" Tanya gaara melihat naruko senyam senyum tanpa jelas tapi gaara menikmati sneyumannya itu dan berhasil membuat gaara blushing

"Eeh.. tidak apa-apa kok.. Aku hanya bahagia sekali saat ini, gaara kun… akhirnya kakakku akan sembuh" ucap naruko sambil tersenyum.

Gaara tidak bisa bicara banyak. Gaara berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah dari tadi. Naruko heran melihat gaara yang menutupi wajahnya dengan tangah kirinya. Tapi naruko tidak mempersalahkan itu. Naruko tetap tersenyum kepada gaara.

"Maaf Tuan Sabaku, anda akan membayar semua pengobatan pasien yang bernama Uzumaki Kyuubi, berumur 25 tahun yang sekarang berada di kamar 98. Baiklah…" Suster menghitung kembali semua pengobatan Kyuubi.

"Baiklah Tuan Sabaku. Jumlahnya Rp. 20.000.000. (dua puluh juta)" tegas suster itu

"Hmm…" Gaara meletakkan kartu kreditnya di atas meja itu dan segera suster itu mengambil Kartu kredit gaara.

"gaara kun… gaara kun… " bisik naruko. Akhirnya gaara memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Berapa uang yang ada di kreditmu itu…" Tanya naruko penasaran (kepoo). Gaara hanya menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan naruko.

"Mau tahu ?" bisik gaara lagi.

"Hu'um.." naruko hanya menggangguk

"2,5 Miliar rupiah…" jawab gaara dengan nada yang berbisik kepada naruko sambil menyeringai.

Naruko membatu mendengar jumlah uang yang ada di atm gaara dan terdiam olehnya. Gaara yang melihat naruko sangat terkejut ketika gaara mengatakannya hanya ketawa kecil melihat reaksi naruko.

"Ini Tuan Sabaku. Semua biaya pengobatan dan rawat inapnya telah lunas. Arigato…"

"Hmm…" Gaara lalu menarik lengan naruko yang masih membatu dan terdiam lalu mengambil kembali kartu atmnya. Merasakan tarikan dari lengannya naruko pun tersadar bahwa lengannya sudah di tarik oleh gaara dan menuju kamar 98 tempat kakaknya di rawat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan kamar nomor 98. Di jendela gaara dapat melihat dalan ruangan yang rapi dan disana terbaring seorang laki-laki yang berambut orange. Itu pasti kakakknya. Pikir Gaara.

"Gaara kun tidak masuk ?" ujar naruko melihat gaara yang hanya melihat kakaknya dari balik jendela.

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggu diluar." Jawab gaara.

Naruko pun kembali ke dalam, menggantikan bunga anggrek yang sudah layu dengan bunga tulip yang di belinya di pinggir jalan. Naruko membuka tirai jendela agar sinarnya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membuka jendela kaca tersebut dan naruko pun menuju kursi disamping kakaknya terbaring.

"Kak… Apa kabar… Naruko punya kabar bahagia… Kakak akan segera sembuh… naruko sudah membayar semua pengobatan kakak yang tertunda. Kakak… Aku rindu sekali dengan kakak…cepatlah sadar…" Naruko menggenggam tangan kiri kakaknya yang lemas itu dan membimbingnya untuk menyentuh wajah naruko. Naruko sangat merindukan sentuhan hangat dari tangan kakaknya. Tanpa sadar naruko merintikkan air matanya. Dia begitu amat merindukan kakaknya. Karena di keluarganya yang tersisa hanya dia dan kakaknya. Perasaan naruko saat ini begitu rindu dengan kakaknya, bahagia karena biaya pengobatan kakaknya yang tertunda itu pun terbayar lunas juga dan sedih karena dia harus merelakan kehormatannya demi kakaknya.

Gaara hanya melihat naruko menangis. Gaara ingin mendatanginya tapi menurutnya tidak perlu. Ternyata demi kakaknya yang sakit, naruko harus kehilangan keperawanannya. Gaara begitu tersentuh dan bahagia bahwa dia tidak salah memilih wanita. Banyak wanita yang selalu dekat dan berpura-pura baik dengannya tapi dibalik itu semua mereka hanya ingin harta dan uang nya saja.

Beberapa jam kemudian, siang sudah berganti sore, kemudian naruko mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung mencium kening kakaknya itu.

"Kak… Naruko pulang dulu… Kakak cepat sembuh ya…" ujar naruko sambil membelai pipi kakaknya itu.

Naruko pun menutup pintu kamar kakaknya dan menghampiri gaara yang tertidur di kursi rumah sakit di depan kamar tempat kakak naruko di rawat. Naruko pun terduduk dan tingginya dengan gaara hampir sama. Naruko melihat wajah tertidur gaara yang begitu damai dan tenang. Wajah naruko pun kembali merona dan bibirnya yang tipis akhirnya tersenyum saat melihat wajah gaara.

'Sepertinya dia kelelahan' pikir naruko. Tiba-tiba tangan naruko ingin menyentuh rambut gaara yang begitu lembut jika dilihat. Saat ingin menyentuhnya, gaara langsung tersadar karena ada gerakan dan langsung menggenggam tangan naruko. Naruko pun langsung kaget.

"Sedang apa kau, hime ?" Tanya gaara.

"Aaa-aaku… Aaaku,….Aaa-Aaaku…" ucap naruko yang masih terkaget dengan wajah yang masih merona merah.

"Kau… Ingin menciumku ?" ucap gaara. Mendengar kata gaara, naruko pun langsung berdiri dan wajah naruko memerah seperti warna tomat.

"Aaaa-aaa…. Aa-apa apaan sih…" naruko langsung melepaskan genggaman gaara dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah seperti tomat. Gaara menyadari bahwa wajah naruko sudah semerah tomat. Gaara pun kembali berdiri di hadapan naruko lalu gaara sedikit menunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga naruko lalu gaara pun membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Kita lanjutkan di rumah saja, hime…" _

**~~ TBC ~~**

Yap chapter 3 nya sudah selesai dalam 1 hari full… Hah.. menguras tenaga dan otak juga.. hehehe

Hayoo loo… siapa cinta pertama Gaara… Yang pasti cewe ya… Wkwkwkwk…

Wah di review teman-teman banyak yang mengira kalau yang di tabrak naruko adalah sasuke ya..?

Ckckck.. Bosen ah sasuke, sasuke mulu.. Mending Itachi deh… Kalo sasuke udah terlalu sering. Hehehe…

Okay… Saatnya balas Review teman-teman :D

**- Moku-Chan : **wah kalo lemonnya yang hard, bisa-bisa aku bikin fanfic ini sambil mimisan deh… Wkwkwk…

**- Kirei-Neko : **wah boleh juga tuh… wkwkwk… tapi kalo masih awal-awal aku pengen buat sedikit ada humornya. Hehehe… Kalo chapter 3 alurnya masih kecepetan,gomen lagi deh… T_T ntr di perbaikin di chapter 4… T_T

**- Eun Chae : **Thanks hehehe XD di review lagi tentang chapter 4 nya yaa… ^o^d

- **Arum Junnie : ** Akhirnya ceritaku lumayan menarik juga hehehehe…. Iya, saingan gaara saat ini adalah itachi, tapi ga tau deh di chapter selanjutnya. Hehehehe…. Pokoknya tetap baca aja yap dan tetap review hehehee… ^O^d

**- 989seohye : **Thanks yap… Senang deh ada yang suka fanfic aku hehehe… tunggu ya chapter selanjutnya… ^_^

-** zhegaa : **Okeeh *_*d … masalah KDRT ntar ada kok di chapter selanjutnya.. Hehehe… makanya tetap baca fanfic aku dan jangan lupa direview juga hehehehe….

-** aisky males login : **Hehehe… Oke deh… semoga suka dengan chapter 3 nya ya…

Okeh ! Sudah selesai membalas Review teman-teman semua. Sekali lagi, Arigato… Arigato… Arigato… buat teman-teman yang sudah membaca, review, jadiin fanfic ini sebagai favorit kalian semua dan yang follow juga terimakasih banyak yap...

Jangan lupa di review lagi.. aku terima kritik, saran, komentar dan pendapat teman-teman skalian...hehehe

Thanks dan tunggu chapter 4 nya •_~ ***


	4. Chapter 4

"Kita_ lanjutkan di rumah saja, hime…" _bisik gaara

Mendengar ucapan gaara, membuat naruko kembali tersipu. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin. Tapi apakah naruko dapat menolak tawaran gaara ?

"Aaa-aano… aa-aaku… aa-aakuu…" naruko tergagap sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya dan wajahnya tertunduk agar dapat menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

"Aku bercanda " ucap gaara dan mulai meninggalkan naruko yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aaa-aanoo…" naruko menarik belakang ujung jas hitam gaara.

"Hmm ?"

"Aa-ano… aa-aakuu…. kryuuuk_…."_ Tanpa sadar perut naruko berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa dia kelaparan. 'Baakaa !' pikir naruko. Gaara pun dapat mendengar rintihan perut naruko, gaara hanya tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan naruko.

"Kau lapar ?"

"Hu'uum…"

Gaara mulai menarik pergelangan tangan naruko dan menariknya ke parkiran mobil gaara. Naruko masih malu menatap gaara sambil menutupi perutnya agar tidak berbunyi lagi. Naruko pun masuk kedalam mobil gaara dan mereka pun melesat pergi.

"Kau mau makan apa ?" ucap gaara sambil menyetir.

"aku mau…. Makan ayam goreng !"

"Hmm… di restaurant ?"

"Tidaakk… di pinggir jalan saja… dan aku tahu dimana tempat ayam goreng yang sangaat enak.. Hehehe" Naruko mulai semangat, tapi tidak dengan gaara.

"Haaahh… kau saja makan… aku tidak… dan lebih baik di bungkus saja." Ucap gaara.

"tidak bisa gaara kun… lebih enak makan ayam sambil melihat bintang. Hehehe…" sekarang naruko begitu semangat.

"Tidak mau…" ucap gaara tegas.

"Aku mohon gaara kun… please…"naruko memasang wajah memelasnya kepada gaara yang sedang menyetir. Gaara melihat wajah naruko yang begitu menginginkannya, gaara hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Haaahh… Baiklah… jangan terlalu lama. Kau mengerti ?"

"Haaii !"

Mereka pun menuju ke tempat penjual ayam goreng dan akhirnya sampai di pinggir jalan tepat di depan pedagang yang menjual ayam goreng. Penjual itu begitu kenal dengan naruko. Karena naruko adalah langganan setia ayam gorengnya. Naruko keluar dari mobil di ikuti gaara yang keluar lalu setengah terduduk di depan mobilnya dan mulai menghidupkan rokoknya.

"Pamaan iruka… apa kabaar.. Hehehe" salam naruko sambil

"Aaah… naruko.. kau kemana saja. Apalagi kau tidak membeli ayam goreng ku."

"Gomen paman… Naruko akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk hehehe… Apa kabar paman…? Paman aku mau beli ayam goreng paman hehehe."

"kabarku baik-baik saja... oke mau beli berapa ? Yang banyak ya belinya…"

"Hmm…. 10 ayam goreng…" ucap naruko sambil memperlihatkan kesepuluh jarinya di hadapan penjual itu

"Wah… banyak sekali, kau akan menghabiskan 10 ayam sendirian, naruko ..?" pedangan itu kaget mendengar pesanan naruko.

"Aku berbagi dengan pria disana kok paman.." Naruko menunjuk gaara yang berada di depan mobil.

"Iii-iitu ke-kekasihmu naruko ? ii-itu… tuan sa-sabaku gaara ?" penjual itu pun kaget melihat gaara yang sedang merokok tidak memperhatikan

"Buu-bukaan paman… di-diia… dia temanku paman.. hehehe…" naruko terpaksa berbohong.

"Beruntung sekali kau naruko… Semoga pertemanan kalian berubah menjadi sepasang suami istri ya.. Hehehe.." ujar penjual itu dan membuat wajah naruko kembali memerah. Beberapa menit kemudian, penjual itu sudah membungkus pesanan ayam naruko.

"Inii naruko chan… Semuanya 50 ribu…" ucap penjual

"Aaa-aano… tunggu sebentar ya paman…" Naruko pun menghampiri gaara.

"Apa.. ?" Tanya gaara sambil merokok.

"50 ribu harganya… gaara kun ada uang ?"

Gaara pun memeriksa jas dan kantong celananya dan menemukan uang 100 ribu. Lalu memberikannya dengan naruko.

"kembaliannya di ambil saja." Ucap gaara sambil mengeluarkan asap rokoknya.

"Terimakasih Gaara kun" naruko pun tersenyum dan menghampiri penjual ayam goreng itu lagi.

"Paman, kembaliaanya untuk paman saja katanya." Ucap naruko

"Benarkah ? Terimakasih naruko… dan sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku kepada gaara sama.." Penjual itu begitu senang.

"Baiklah paman. Aku permisi dulu…" naruko pun meninggalkan paman itu dan menuju ke mobil lalu di ikuti gaara yang sudah mematikan rokoknya dan menyusul naruko yang sudah di dalam mobil. Mobil gaara pun pergi.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Gaara kun berhentiii…. !" ucap naruko sambil memegang lengan gaara. Gaara bingung kenapa naruko menyuruh berhenti di taman yang di penuhi rumput yang pendek-pendek.

"Ada apa lagi ?" ucap gaara.

"Kita makan disana saja yuk…" Naruko pun keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke taman rumput itu. Gaara hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya dan mengikuti naruko yang sudah keluar dari mobil.

"hwaaaaaaa... angin malam terasa sejuk sekali..." naruko mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas lalu mencari tempat duduk di tengah taman yang berhadapan dengan danau.

Gaara hanya mengikuti naruko dan menghapiri naruko yang sudah terduduk. gaara pun duduk disamping naruko dan menghidupkan sebatang rokoknya. naruko mulai menghirup asap rokok yang berasal dari sampingnya. pasti gaara. naruko langsung mengambil rokok yang berada di bibir gaara dan mematikaannya dengan menekan ujung rokok tempat asapnya berasal di rerumputan. gaara hanya bisa kaget terdiam.

"jangan merusak udaranya, gaara kun" ucap naruko sambil mengambil ayam di kantong plastik.

gaara hanya terdiam sedikit ngambek. akhirnya gaara pun mengambil sebatang rokok lagi di kantong jasnya. rencananya ingin menghidupkan api, tiba-tiba tangan naruko sudah mengambil rokoknya. gaara pun menghadap naruko dan ingin menegurnya.

"beraninya kau..." ucap gaara mulai kesal

"aku bilang jangan merusak udaranya..." naruko pun mulai cemberut.

gaara melihat wajah naruko yang cemberut terlihat sangat manis. gaara terpana melihatnya. ingin sekali dia membelai pipi naruko dan menciuminya.

naruko langsung menatap langit malam yang biru kelam dan dihiasi dengan cahaya bintang-bintang yang terlihat sangat indah.

"hmm... gaara kun... hari ini adalah malam yang sangat indah... nyaaam nyaamm..." ujar naruko sambil melahap ayam gorengnya.

gaara pun melihat langit malam dan jujur itu terlihat indah. Angin malam pun mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua. gaara tidak merasa dingin sedikitpun, tapi dilihatnya gadis yang masih memandang langit sambil menyantap ayam gorengnya. Apakah gadis it tidak kedinginan..? pikir gaara. Atas inisiatifnya sendiri, gaara pun melepaskan jas hitamnya yang lumayan tebal dan mengenakannya ke belakang naruko. Naruko yang merasakan kehangatan yang berasal dari jas hitam gaara yang besar. Terasa hangat, naruko langsung menatap heran kepadanya. Gaara menyadari tatapan heran naruko

"apa ?" ucap gaara yang berusaha menutupi rona merahnya

naruko langsung tersenyum lembut kepada gaara

"terimakasih gaara kun.."

melihat naruko tersenyum seperti itu membuat perasaan gaara terasa hangat. senyumannya yang begitu hangatkan hatinya. akhirnya gaara tidak dapat menutupi merah dari wajahnya.

"andai aku seperti bintang, pasti aku dapat menerangi seuruh dunia.."

"mimpi.." ucap gaara yang masih memalingkan wajahnya

"huh... apa salahnya aku menghayal kan..." naruko mulai ngambek dengan gaara

tiba-tiba tangan gaara membelai pipi naruko dan menghadapkannya ke hadapannya. Gaara tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk mencium dan memeluk naruko. wajah naruko perlahan menghadap ke arah gaara. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Wajah naruko pun kembali memerah. Gaara mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dan tertuju ke bibir merona milik naruko. Sedikit lagi, naruko dahulu menutupkan matanya yang menurut gaara bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari naruko untuk menyiumnya. Akhirnya bibir gaara menyiumnya. Begitu lembut, begitu hangat. Naruko dapat merasakan setiap ciumannya dengan gaara. Perlahan gaara mulai memasuki lidahnya ke dalam mulut naruko, tanpa perlawanan dari si gadis, akhirnya gaara bertemu dengan lidah naruko dan beradu dan gaara pun mengganas, dia sesekali menghisap, dan mengigit kecil lidah dan bibir naruko.

setelah sadar bahwa naruko mulai kehabisan nafas, akhirnya gaara melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap naruko lalu membelai pipi lembut naruko. Sedangkan naruko kebingungan apa maksud ciuman itu.

"aku harap kau dapat mengobati luka di hatiku."

apa maksud gaara itu. Naruko masih memikirkannya hingga tidak di sangka olehnya, gaara mulai menciumi pipinya dan turun ke lehernya. Kecupan demi kecupan naruko terima, terasa geli, nikmat, dan hangat. Entah kenapa terasa ada air yang jatuh di lehernya, apakah hujan, pikir naruko. Didorongnya tubuh gaara dan pertama kalinya, naruko melihat gaara meneteskan air mata. Ada apa dengannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, di raut wajahnya penuh kekesalan, kebencian, kesedihan dan penderitaan. Ada apa dengan gaara...? pikir naruko.

"aa-aada apa gaara kun...?"

"apakah..."

gaara menggenggam kedua tangan naruko sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Sontak membuat wajah naruko merona.

"apakah aku tidak pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang orang lain...?"

Suara gaara begitu lirih. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gaara. Naruko begitu penasaran.

"semua orang pasti akan mendapatkannya, termasuk kamu, gaara kun." ucap naruko.

Tanpa sadar naruko langsung memeluk gaara begitu erat. Gaara sedikit kaget atas keberanian naruko.

"Tenanglah gaara kun.. aku akan berusaha menghapus semua masalahmu..." ucap naruko dan gaara yang mendengar ucapan naruko pun hanya bisa terdiam atas kesedihannya.

"semua akan indah pada waktunya, gaara kun.."

kalimat terakhir naruko pun membuat mata gaara terbelalak dan terkejut. Entah kenapa saat naruko mengatakannya, perasaan gaara begitu tenang. Gaara membalas pelukan naruko.

"aku menginginkanmu.." ucap gaara yang masih memeluk naruko. Naruko yang mendengarnya terkejut pula. Naruko tidak menjawabnya dan hanya terdiam.

Naruko tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Dia menyukai Itachi senpai, sedangkan gaara hanya seorang penolong dalam hidupnya. Sedangkan gaara ingin menjadikannya sebagai tunangannya. 'Apakah aku harus belajar untuk mencintainya.. atau aku harus katakan bahwa dihatiku hanya ada itachi seorang..?' pikir naruko.

-Kediaman Itachi-

(jam 9 malam)

Itachi menuju ke kamar sasuke yang tidak begitu jauh dari kamarnya. Lalu di ketuknya.

"Jangan ganggu aku !" ucap seseorang yang tidak lain adalah sasuke. Mendengar teriakan sasuke, itachi pun memanggil nama adik kesayangannya.

"Kau sudah berani dengan kakakmu, adik kecilku ?" ucap itachi. Dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

Asal kalian tahu saja, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pangeran yang nakal, pembantah dan egois. Apapun yang dia inginkan, harus dikabulkan. Jika tidak, dia tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya. Dia adalah anak bungsu dari 2 saudara. Kakaknya bernama Uchiha Itachi. Seorang kakak yang bermuka dua (menurut sasuke). Tapi sejujurnya, sasuke tidak suka berurusan dengan kakaknya. Alasannya simple saja. Dia takut.

"ada apa nii san..." ucap sasuke begitu lesu.

"hmm..." itachi tersenyum lembut dengan adiknya yang berada dihadapannya.

"sudahlah nii san... aku tidak mudah tertipu lagi dengan senyum iblismu..." ucap sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"sedang apa...?" ucap itachi masih tersenyum

"Haaahh... ayolah... apa yang nii san inginkan...?" sasuke begitu tahu dengan senyuman kakaknya yang pasti ada artinya.

"kau bersahabat dengan Sabaku Gaara kan..?" wajah itachi kembali datar

"Hn..."

"aku ingin meminta tolong, bisa kan...?" itachi kembali tersenyum

Sasuke pun melirik di hadapannya, apa yang di inginkan kakaknya dengan Gaara.

"Carilah info tentang hubungan Sabaku Gaara dengan wanita bernama Uzumaki Naruko.

Nama itu begitu familiar di telinganya. Sasuke ingat, dan mengatakan semuanya.

"ohh... si perawan blonde itu... dia baru melamar pekerjaan di blackrose kemaren yang lalu.. " ucap sasuke santai.

"maksudmu ..?"

"yaa... dia seorang perawan yang ingin jadi pelacur dan sudah di sewa oleh Gaara."

Itachi begitu kaget dengan ucapan adiknya.

"dan katanya gaara ingin menjadikannya sebagai tunangannya. Lalu si blonde itu terima saja. Begitu.."

Telinga itachi begitu panas dan menyerang ke hatinya. Marah, kaget dan kesal. Lagi pula kenapa naruko tidak bilang masalah pekerjaannya ke itachi. Atas dasar apa naruko ingin menjadi pelacur. Sejak kapan naruko mengenal gaara. Dan kenapa dia harus terima menjadi calon istrinya gaara. Seribu pertanyaan itachi yang ingin dia tanyakan ke naruko. Lalu itachi pun mengeluarkan senyum palsunya kepada adiknya.

"hm... Terimakasih infonya, adik kecilku"

"jangan pasang senyum palsumu kepadaku. Dan jangan macam-macam dengan Gaara." ucap sasuke mulai mencurigai kakaknya. Dia tahu yang mana senyum palsu itachi dan yang mana yang tidak. Dan senyum itachi sekarang sudah tentu senyum palsunya.

"Aku tidak janji... Lebih baik kamu cepat tidur. Besok kamu akan telat ke kampus." ucap itachi sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya dan mengacak-acak rambut raven milik sasuke. Lalu itachi pun pergi dan balik ke kamarnya. Sedangkan sasuke kembali kekamarnya dan terlelap dengan damai. Lalu lain dengan itachi. Dia masih memikirkan info dari adiknya. Sekarang itachi sangat cemburu. Dia harus menanyakan semua pertanyaannya kepada naruko. Akhirnya itachi pun merabahkan tubuhnya dan mulai terlelap.

-Apartemen Naruko-

Setelah puas jalan-jalannya, naruko meminta gaara untuk mengantarkannya ke apartemennya. Gaara hanya bisa menurutinya. Dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan apartemen milik naruko.

"Si-silahkan masuk... Maa-maaf... agak sempit dan berantakan.. maklum, apartemen murahan... Hehehe.." ujar naruko mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Gaara pun masuk dan dilihatnya apartemen naruko sekarang. Dia akui apartemen ini lumayan sempit, tapi rapi. Gaara pun duduk di sofa naruko. Keras. Tidak seempuk sofa di rumahnya. Gaara pun menyenderkan tubuhnya dan melonggarkan dasinya lalu menutupi matanya. Naruko yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gaara mulai menghampirinya dan menawarkan sesuatu.

"maa-mau minum sesuatu, gaara kun.."

"hmm..." jawab gaara yang masih menutup matanya.

"Gaara kun...?" panggil naruko

"hmm..."

"kau tidur..?"

"hmm..."

"gaara kun... itu bukan jawaban..." naruko sedikit kesal

"hmm..."

"Huh... aku ambilkan kopi sajalah..." naruko ingin pergi ke dapur, tiba-tiba tangan gaara menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan naruko dan menariknya. Sontak membuat naruko jatuh dan terduduk di pangkuan gaara dan membelakangi gaara. Tangan yang tadinya menarik lengannya sekarang memeluk pinggang naruko. Naruko kaget dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Lalu naruko berusaha menghadap gaara yang berada dibelakangnya, tiba-tiba sebuah ciuman itu kembali lagi.

Ciuman gaara sekarang begitu ganas, dia langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut naruko, menjelajahi setiap rongga mulut naruko dan sesekali menggigit kecil bibir naruko. Naruko mengeram dan tiba-tiba tangan gaara membelai perutnya dan terus keatas sampai ke payudara naruko. Kedua Tangan gaara mulai meremas payudara naruko dengan kasar dan sesekali mencubit dan memilin-milinkan kedua puting naruko.

"Nnnggggg..." naruko kembali mengeram dalam ciumannya.

Ciuman itu semakin ganas, sehingga keringat pun mengalir di tubuh mereka. Mencium dan sambil meremas. Itulah kegiatan gaara sekarang. Naruko dan gaara mulai kehabisan udara dan akhirnya gaara melepaskan ciumannya. Naruko menghirup udaranya dengan cepat dan terengah-engah. Gaara Mengusap keringat di wajah naruko dan mengecup kening naruko.

"I Love You "

-TBC-

Buat para pembaca maaf ya lama update nya karna authornya lagi sibuk ngurusin mahasiswa yang baru masuk. Maklum authornya salah satu panitia jadi serba sibuk T_T

Author seneng bgt ternyata reviewnya lumayan banyak hehhehehee... XD

Saatnya balas review

wind : wah kurang hot ya T_T author usahain deh di chapter 5..makasih udah suka.. :3 Jangan lupa di review lagi yaa... hehehe

aristy : oke.. semoga suka chapter 4 ya :3

azi-chan : salam kenal juga Azi chan :D oke tetap di review ya X3

arum junnie : silahkan baca chapter 4 nya. Semoga ceritanya semakin nice :3 wah kalo naru dengan nara ga cocok :( tapi kalo hyuuga, hmm... ntar author pikir2 dlu deh.. kaya seru tuh kalo saingan gaara makin banyak aja wkwkwk XD

eun chae : maaf lama update chapter 4 nya ya T_T jgn lupa direview lagi chapter 4 nya ya eun chan :3 kalo yang Lemon nya chapter 5 deh aku buatin.. hehehe tetap di tunggu ya X3

azurradeva : wah hebat tebakannya wkwkwkwk... yg pasti bukan hinata kok... tenang aja wkwkwk... pokoknya cinta pertama gaara antara matsuri ato shion hehehe... :3 pokoknya tunggu aja chapter 5 nya hehehe XD

dikdik7178 : okey :3 semoga suka chapter 4 nya dan tetap setia menunggu chapter selanjutnya ya :3

M : cintaa segi tiga kalee qkwkwkwkwk XD

kaname : semoga suka chapter 4 nya dan ttp di review ya :3

kurama no kyuubi : okee... tetap di review ya :3

the wind : wah jadi bingung deh x_x ada yg suka kdrt, ada jg yg ga suka kdrt bingung saya x_x pokoknya tetap baca aja deh kelanjutannya.:3

nozagawa : thanks bgt yaa XD senang deh ada yg suka ff aq hehehe... maaf ya chapter 4 nya telat update T_T jgn lupa di review lg ya :3

M : wkwkwkwk... aku jg cinta pertama itachi XD wkwkwkwkk #digamparITACHIfansClub wkwkwkwkwk

SabakuRyana : chap 4 nya udh update kok... author usahakan chap selanjutnya akan update sekilat-kilatnya :3

kaname : ywdh deh.. kdrt ny yg karna cemburu aja deh campur ada lemon nya hehehehee :3 biar makin seru hehehe #Otakmesum wkwowkwkwkw

zhegaa : tenang, konfliknya ga berat-berat amat kok.. buat akun ff yg baru aja hehehe... oya thanks bgt ya udah review XD seneng deh... hehehehe... jgn lupa chap 4 di review jg ya... selalu setia ya nunggu kelanjutannya hehehe.. :* gomen jg ya chap 4 nya telat updatenya T_T

mitsuka sakurai : wkwk tetap setia aja deh nunggu ff nya biar tahu gimana kelanjutan kyuubi selanjutnya hehehe :3

Go jae zhe : oke.. ntar aku bikinkan kdrt yg soft aja hehehe :3

Nuruchan : yg pasti antara matsuri dengan shion hehehe.. tunggu aja chap 5 nya ya :3

akira no sikhigawa : iya.. hehehe.. tp ada kok kejutan kejutan yg tak terduga lainnya XD #LEBAY

Hwaaa... selesai juga balas review nya hehehe banyak banget 3

tapi author senang banget loh, yang review komentnya positive semuanya. Ga ada keluhan atau yg berbau negative lainnya hehehehe... thanks bgt... *_*

Chapter ke 5 nya akan lebih seru nih... Jadi tunggu aja chapter ke 5 ya.. hehehehehe

arigato dan tetap di review chap 4 nya :3


	5. Chapter 5

"_I Love You"_

Gaara langsung menggendong naruko ala bridal dan membawanya ke kamar naruko. Lalu membaringkan naruko di atas ranjangnya lalu di kecupnya kening naruko. Sedangkan naruko hanya terdiam sambil tersipu malu.

Kemudian gaara menindihnya dan menciumi setiap wajahnya. Tangannya juga mulai membuka kancing baju naruko satu persatu. Tiba-tiba gaara merasakan dorongan didadanya. Ternyata berasal dari tangan naruko. Naruko berusaha mendorong gaara.

"Kenapa..?" ucap gaara heran

"Jaa-jangan sekaraang… Aaa-aakuu…. " naruko tergagap sambil menahan wajahnya agar tidak seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau tidak menginginkannya…?" gaara meragu.

Naruko tidak bisa menolaknya, sedangkan gaara juga tidak ingin di tolak. Naruko pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tanpa aba-aba pun, gaara kembali mencium naruko. Dikecupnya dengan lembut bibir naruko dan kembali menatap naruko.

"Ingatlah… Kau sudah menjadi milikku."

Gaara langsung melepas baju dan rok yang di kenakan naruko sekarang. Kini naruko hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam. Naruko hanya pasrah. Ini memang pilihannya. Dia tidak bisa menolaknya. Karena gaaralah yang sudah menolong pengobatan kakaknya. Naruko pun menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk terima keadaannya.

"Baa-baiklah, gaara kun… Aa-aku adalah milikmu…" ucap naruko sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher gaara. Dan gaara hanya bisa tersenyum kepada naruko.

"Aku akan membuatmu cinta kepadaku, naru hime…"

Gaara kembali mencium bibirnya dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut naruko, melumat dan beradu lidah.

Gaara menciumi naruko cukup lama. Akhirnya gaara melepaskan ciumannya ketika ia merasa naruko sudah tidak sanggup untuk berciuman lagi karena membutuhkan oksigen. Gaara pun melihat wajah naruko yang menurutnya sangat cantik. Dengan wajah yang merona merah, peluh keringat yang menghiasi wajahnya, mata shappire yang lembut. Seperti bidadari. Perlahan tangan kanan gaara mengusap perut mulus naruko lalu tangan itu semakin lama semakin ke atas dan sampailah di tujuan tangan itu berada. Di payudara naruko.

Sadar bahwa naruko masih mengenakan bra, lalu gaara melepaskan pengait bra nya dan membuat payudara naruko terekspos sempurna tanpa sehelai pun.

Setelah selesai dengan payudaranya naruko, tangan gaara turun ke bawah dan berusaha untuk melepaskan celana dalam naruko. Dan berhasil. Akhirnya naruko telanjang. Gaara pun melihat setiap lekukan tubuh naruko.

"Kamu benar-benar seorang bidadari. Sangat cantik." Ucap gaara sambil memandang tubuh polos naruko yang berada di bawahnya. Naruko pun merasa malu dan gelisah dengan lirikan mata gaara pada tubuhnya.

Lalu tangan kanan gaara pun meraih payudara kiri naruko. Meremas dengan pelan, lama kelamaan remasan itu semakin keras.

"Gaaa-gaaraa… ngghhh….. aaaaahh…" wajah naruko sangat merah seperti ketiping rebus akibat sensai yang di buat oleh pria itu.

Mendengar naruko mulai mendesah, gaara pun menekan-nekan putting naruko. Lalu gaara mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan gaara pun mulai menjilati puting kiri naruko sambil meremasnya. Akibatnya naruko sangat kegelian tapi nikmat. Naruko tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Aaaaaahhh….nngghhhhh….. Gaa-gaara kun….." desah naruko saat tangan kiri gaara yang dari tadi hanya menyentuh wajahnya kini hinggap di payudara kanan dengan kuat. Di tambah lagi saat gaara melahap putting kiri naruko. Menekan-nekan putting di dalam mulutnya dengan lidahnya, memelintirkannya dan menggigitnya

Akhirnya tangan kanan gaara pun melepaskan payudara kiri naruko tapi gaara tetap saja melahap putting itu. Tangan kanannya pun menyelusuri lekukan tubuh naruko dan mulai turun ke bawan dan berhenti di bagian sensitive naruko. Saat jemari gaara mulai menyentuhnya, ternyata tempat itu sudah sangat basah. Gaara pun melepaskan lahapannya dengan putting naruko dan menatap wajah naruko yang seperti kepiting rebus. Gaara pun menyeringai.

"Sepertinya, kamu menikmati permainan ini, naru hime" ujar gaara

"ngghhh… aa-aku… sangat lee-lelaah…. Aaaaaahhh…..nggghhh…" desah naruko saat merasakan sesuatu yang mulai masuk kemaluannya. Ternyata gaara telah memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam kemaluan naruko. Lalu gaara menambah jumlah jari nya menjadi dua. Akhirnya gaara pun menggerakkan jarinya secara zig zag yang bertujuan untuk melebarkan lubang yang sempit itu.

"ngghh… aaahhh… Gaa-gaara kun… saa-saaakiit…aaahh…" Naruko yang dari tadi merasakan sakit lama kelamaan sensasi itu membuatnya menggeliat nikmat bercampur perih.

"Tahan naruko…" bisik gaara. Gaara pun menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali melahap putting naruko. Lalu tangan kiri yang dari tadi menganggur pun kembali meremas payudara naruko agar naruko dapat merasakan kenikmatan yang bertambah. Akibat perbuatan gaara itu, akhirnya naruko merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara dank arena kenikmatan itu naruko pun menarik helaian rambut gaara.

"Aaaaahhh…. Gaa-gaaraaa kunn…. Nngghhh….. aa-akuu akaan…." Naruko menggeliat ketika kedua jari gaara bergerak begitu cepat dan selalu mengenai titik kenikmatan nya.

"Aaaaaahhh….." akhirnya cairan naruko pun keluar juga. Naruko pun telah orgasme. Dan orgasmenya itu membasahi sprei ranjang dan tangan gaara. Lalu tanpa rasa jijik sekali pun, gaara melahap dan menjilati 2 jarinya yang dilumuri cairan orgasme naruko.

"Hmmm… Ini semakin manis saja…" ucap gaara sambil menjilati kedua jemarinya.

Naruko sangat kelelahan dan berusaha untuk mengambil udara dengan terengah engah.

Saat naruko mulai beristirahat, gaara pun membuka celananya yang sudah terlihat sempit. Saat celana itu terlepas, terlihat lah kemaluan gaara yang sudah menegang dan berdiri tegak.

Naruko yang menatap gaara pun hanya bisa kaget dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kita akan menyelesaikannya." Ucap gaara sambil menciumi kening naruko.

Gaara pun mendekati penisnya ke lubang milik naruko. gaara yang sudah bersiap di depan lubang milik naruko. Tanpa aba-aba, gaara pun menerobos lubang naruko.

"Aaaarrrggghhhhh...! Saa-saakiiittt!" naruko berteriak kesakitan saat kepala penis gaara itu masuk ke lubangnya.

"Tahan, hime…" ucap gaara lalu gaara pun kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menciumi bibir naruko agar dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang di rasakan naruko dan tidak berteriak-teriak.

'_cih.. masih sempit saja ternyata.' _Batin gaara.

Dan gaara pun perlahan memajukan penisnya agar dapat masuk dengan sempurna. Perlahan tapi pasti, akhirnya penis itu sudah tertanam di dalam vagina naruko. Gaara masih mencium dan melumat bibir naruko agar naruko tidak berteriak. Sedangkan naruko pun merasakan sakit yang sama seperti malam itu saat gaara sudah mengambil keperawanannya. Naruko mencengkram sprei dengan kuat dan saking sakitnya, air mata naruko pun jatuh.

Gaara pun melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan naruko untuk terbiasa dengan penisnya didalam. Setelah gaara sudah merasa cukup, gaara pun mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan perlahan agar naruko tidak merasakan kesakitan. Awalnya kegiatan memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo yang pelan dan secara perlahan tempo itu semakin lama semakin cepat.

Akhirnya rintihan kesakitan dari naruko itu berubah menjadi desahan. Dan gaara pun juga mendesah.

"Aaaaahhh…." Naruko menjadi gila akibat sensasi yang dilakukan gaara saat penis gaara mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

"Nggghhh…. Gaa-gaara kun… leee-lebiih ceepaaat… aaaahh…" pinta naruko.

Tanpa disuruh pun gaara pun sudah mengerti. Gaara pun menggenjot semakin cepat dan beberapa kali mengenai titik kenikmatan naruko dan membuat keduanya pun saling berdesahan.

"gaa-gaa-gaaraa kun…. Aa-aaku… aaku ma-maau kee-keluaaar…." Ucap naruko yang sudah merasakan ingin orgasme untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aaa-aku jugaa… ngghh…" ucap gaara yang masih mengenjot dengan cepat.

Gaara pun mengenjot lebih cepat lagi hingga gaara pun berhenti, merasakan cairan spermanya keluar di dalam vagina naruko. keduanya pun mendesah panjang.

"Aaah…!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh…."

Keduanya pun akhirnya orgasme bersamaan. Sperma gaara yang pun mulai menyembur ke dalam liang naruko dengan derasnya. Naruko pun merasakan cairan gaara yang hangat itu masuk ke rahimnya.

Saking lelahnya, naruko pun tertidur. Gaara pun menarik keluar kemaluannya dari lubang naruko. Kemudian gaara pun membenarkan posisi tidur naruko dan ia pun merabahkah dirinya di samping naruko sambil memeluk tubuh polos naruko yang berada di hadapannya setelahnya gaara menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh naruko. Gaara mencium kening naruko dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu. Naruko" bisik gaara. Dan gaara pun ikut tertidur.

-**Kediaman Sabaku-**

**Di pagi hari- (pukul 08.00)**

"Haaah… Akhirnya sampai juga…. Aku masuk saja…" tiba-tiba seorang wanita berparas cantik, rambut kuning keemasan terurai dengan indahnya dan tinggi itu memasuki kediaman Gaara. Wanita itu disambut dengan sangat ramah oleh para pelayan Gaara.

"Selamat datang, Temari-sama" sapa para pelayan kepada wanita itu yang tidak lain adalah kakak gaara, Sabaku Temari. Ternyata dia lebih cepat datang dan memajukan waktu penerbangannya.

Temari pun dengan semangat memasuki rumah gaara lalu temari pun membalas sapaan para pelayan itu dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Gaaraa…..! Gaaraaa…! Aku dataaang….!" Teriak wanitaa itu didalam kediaman gaara. Tidak ada jawaban dari gaara.

"Selamat pagi, Temari sama." Ucap shizune, Kepala pelayan terpercaya keluarga menghampiri Temari.

"Aaah… Shizune… Lama tidak berjumpa…" Temari pun langsung memeluk shizune. Shizune pun sempat kaget sedikit, ternyata Temari tidak berubah sedikit pun. Akibatnya shizune pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan temari. Lalu temari pun menggenggam bahu shizune dan mendorongnya. Lalu di lihatnya wajah Shizune di hadapanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu… Wah… Shizune tidak pernah berubah. Tetap manis seperti dulu… Hehehe…" Tanya temari.

"Saya baik-baik saja, temari sama.. Anda juga tidak berubah, tetap ceria dan ramah. Sekarang temari sama terlihat sangat cantik dan dewasa." Shizune pun kembali tersenyum.

"Ini akibat pekerjaan modelingku, Shizune… Hehehe…" Temari pun membalas senyuman shizune dengan cerianya

Hubungan Temari dan Shizune adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Shizune selalu bermain bersama temari, kankuro dan gaara saat mereka masih kecil. Shizune adalah anak dari kepala pelayan terpercaya keluarga sabaku. Dan saat mereka meninggal, shizune pun di angkat menjadi kepala pelayan pengganti kedua orang tuanya.

"Oya gaara kemana, apa dia masih tertidur..?" Tanya temari kepada shizune

"Gaara sama tidak di rumah, temari sama." Ucap shizune.

"Haah… apa dia selalu membawa wanita lain ke rumah… ?" ucap temari dan shizune hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Temari pun menghela nafasnya.

"Haaaaaaaaah…. Anak itu sama sekali tidak berubah… Kapan dia akan berubah…" ucap temari.

Ternyata gaara tidak pernah berubah. Selalu bermain dengan wanita-wanita lain. Dan setiap hari wanita itu selalu bergonta ganti.

"Kemarin, gaara sama membawa seorang wanita dan apakah anda tahu temari sama ?" Tanya shizune berhasil membuat temari penasaran.

"Hah ? apa ?" ucap temari yang sedikit penasaran.

"Gaara sama ingin menjadikan wanita itu sebagai calon istrinya." Ucap shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Apaaaaaa…?" temari pun kaget mendengar ucapan shizune.

"Sepertinya gaara sama telah berubah dan sepertinya juga, gaara sama tidak salah memilih wanita. Hehehe" shizune pun menahan tawanya.

"Haaaaaaaahh ? aku… aku harus bertemu wanita itu dan berterima kasih padanya ! Siapa nama wanita itu, shizune ?" temari pun mulai bersemangat dan bahagia mendengar adiknya sudah berubah

"Namanya, Uzumaki Naruko. Wanita yang sangat cantik, lugu dan polos." Ujar shizune.

"Wah.. Sepertinya seru… Hehehee…" cengir temari.

"Haaaah… Shizune, buatkan aku makanan… Aku sangat lapar…" ucap temari yang merabahkan tubuhnya di sofa kesayangan gaara di ruang tamu.

"Steack Sapi dengan saus madu.. Itu kan, temarisama ? ucap shizune sambil tersenyum. Shizune sangat mengetahui makanan-makanan favorit ketiga saudara itu, termasuk temari. Tentu temari sangat menyukai Steack sapi saus madu.

"Hehehe… Iya… Thanks You, Shizune…"

"Your welcome"

**-Apartemen naruko-**

Sinar mentari menembus jendela apartemen naruko dan mengenai wajahnya. Naruko menjadi terbangun akibat silau dari sinar mentari itu. Akhirnya naruko pun terduduk dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"ngghh…"

Naruko melihat pria di sampingnya mengeluh akibat gerakan naruko. Naruko menatap wajah gaara yang masih tertidur. Sesekali membelai lembut rambut merahnya. Entah kenapa setiap sentuhan gaara kemaren malam, membuatnya merasa hangat, deg-degan, dan nyaman. Lali di sentuhnya tato bertuliskan 'ai' di jidatnya.

'_Gaara kun semakin tampan saja jika dilihat lebih dekat.'_ Batin naruko.

Naruko pun tiba-tiba mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir gaara. Ingin mengecupnya. Hanya sedikit saja. Tidak lebih. Saat kecupan itu belum mengenainya, tiba-tiba gaara membuka matanya dan membuat naruko terkejut, lalu memundurkan dirinya.

'_Bruuk' _naruko terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Membuat gaara pun terkejut pula.

"Aaaahh kepalaku…. !" ucap naruko yang berusaha untuk duduk di lantai dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Haah… Kau ini kenapa…?" gaara pun menengok naruko yang sedang duduk di lantai.

"Kau mengagetkan ku … Huuuh… " naruko sedikit cemberut. Membuat gaara gemas ingin sekali mencubit pipi chuby naruko.

"Hmm… Kau ingin menciumku kan ?" ucap gaara yang sedikit ge'er dan berhasil membuat wajah naruko kembali merona merah. Ternyata tebakannya benar.

"Aaa-aaku… aa-aku haa-hanyaa…." Naruko kembali tergagap dan menundukkan wajahnya agar dapat menutupi wajah ronanya akibat malu.

Gaara pun terduduk dan pinggangnya dikalungi selimut milik naruko.

"Hmm.. Kemarilah…" Gaara pun menawarkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan naruko yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Dengan wajah yang sudah merah merona, naruko pun mengenggam tangan gaara dan berusaha untuk berdiri lalu duduk di samping gaara. Mereka berdua berhadapan. Saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau sadar tidak kalau kau itu sedang telanjang..?" Tanya gaara yang mulai memperhatikan tubuh naruko.

"Iii-iiyaa…" naruko pun mengambil selimutnya dan menutupi tubuhnya sampai di atas dadanya.

Wajah naruko kembali memerah saat sadar bahwa gaara sedang memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba tangan gaara menyentuh lembut pipi naruko dan bibir tipis naruko.

"Sepertinya saat SMA, aku pernah bertemu dengan mu…?" ucap gaara teringat sesuatu dan masih menatap wajah naruko. Pikir naruko saat SMA dia tidak mengenali gaara sama sekali.

"Mungkin hanya mirip saja.. Hehehehe…" ucap naruko sambil mengkipaskan tangannya.

"Aku yakin itu kamu. Kamu ingat tidak saat di suna. Kau menawarkan payungmu saat hujan waktu itu.?"

Naruko berusaha untuk berpikir keras dan kembali mengingat saat dia SMA dan akhirnya dia pun mengingatnya.

"Aaah.. Jaa-jadi… Gaara kun…?" ucap naruko pun sedikit kaget saat mengingatnya.

"Hmm… Aku tidak menyangka sebelum di bis, kita sudah pernah bertemu.." gaara pun langsung mengecup bibir naruko dan naruko pun membelalakan matanya. Kaget dan wajahnya kembali merah.

**-Flashback-**

_Gaara berjalan tak tentu arah saat kekasih yang dia cintai pergi meninggalkanya. Alasannya hanya masalah uang, dan gaara masih belum mampu mencari uang dan berharap dengan ayahnya saja. _

_Gaara yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu tampak lesu dan pandangannya kosong. Apakah dia patut mendapatkan luka ini. Tiba-tiba hujan pun turun dan semakin deras. Gaara merasakan baju seragamnya basah kuyup. Lalu gaara pun menatap ke atas dan melihat hujan itu turun dan membasahi wajahnya. _

_Saat itu gaara mulai meneteskan air matanya. Air matanya bercampur dengan rintikkan hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Dibalik hujan ini, gaara dengan puasnya menangis sambil menatap hujan deras itu._

_Tiba-tiba ada sebuah payung berwarna orange menutupi penglihatannya. Tiba-tiba gaara pun melihat seorang gadis disampingnya berambut blonde, bermata biru langit, dan memakai seragam._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan seperti ini.. !" wanita itu membentak gaara yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut._

"_Baka… Lebih baik kita berteduh di toko sana saja. Hujannya semakin deras saja." Ucap wanita berambut blonde itu sambil menarik lengan gaara. Gaara hanya bisa mengikuti tarikan itu. _

"_Kita berteduh disini sebentar." Ucap wanita itu menariknya sampai ke depan toko yang bisa meneduhkan mereka._

"_Huh… kau kenapa sampai basah kuyup seperti ini. Kau bisa masuk angin tahu ?" ujar wanita berambut blonde itu._

'_kenapa gadis ini berani sekali menarikku… Aku tidak mengenali gadis ini…' batin gaara sedikit jengkel dengan wanita sok kenal di sampingnya yang berani menariknya._

"_Apa kita pernah bertemu ?" ucap gaara._

"_Tidak…" jawab wanita itu sambil mencari sesuatu di tasnya._

"_Lalu kenapa kau menarikku" _

"_Apa salahnya aku menolongmu.. Aaah ketemu…"_

_Wanita itu pun memegang kotak bekal dan membukanya. Isinya ada 2 buah sandwich. Lalu wanita itu menawarkannya ke gaara._

"_Makanlah.. Ini sandwich buatan Ibuku.. Rasanya sangat enak.. Hihihii…" Wanita itu melebarkan senyumannya. Sebenarnya gaara memang sedang lapar. Lalu di ambilnya satu sandwich itu dan memakannya._

"_Bagaimana…? Enak kan…?" Tanya wanita blonde itu denganpenasaran menunggu komentar gaara._

"_Hmm… Enak…" gaara pun memakan sandwich itu sampai habis. Begitu pula dengan naruko._

_Saat sandwich mereka habis, hujan yang sangat lebat itu mulai mereda dan hanya sisa-sisa rintikkan yang tidak deras._

"_Wah… Badainya sudah mereda… Aku pulang dulu…" wanita itu pamit dan memberikannya paying orange itu kepada gaara. _

"_Kau tidak memakainya ?" ucap gaara sambil menggenggam payung itu._

_"Tidak apa-apa… Lagipula, rumahku disekitar sini kok, berlari sebentar juga pasti sudah sampai… Hihihihi…" ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum cerah kepada gaara._

_Entah kenapa saat melihat senyuman itu, hati gaara terasa hangat dan tentram. _

"_Dadah… Jangan main hujan lagi…" ucap naruko sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya ke gaara._

"_Tuu-tunggu… Namamu siapa…?" teriak gaara kepada wanita itu. Dia harus mengetahui nama wanita itu._

"_Uzumaki Naruko… Dadah, rambut merah…." Wanita itupun berlari jauh meninggalkan gaara yang masih terdiam di depan toko itu._

"_Uzumaki Naruko…" gaara menyebut nama itu sambil menggenggam erat tangkai payung itu. Dan gaara pun mulai berjalan sambil membawa payung orange itu._

**_-Flashback END-  
_**

Naruko akhirnya mengingat semuanya. Saat hujan itu dia bertemu dengan gaara. Tanpa sadar, gaara sudah melepas kecupannya itu. Dan kembali menatap wajah naruko.

"Aku lapar…" ucap gaara membuat naruko pun terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Maa-maaf.. Beras dan lauk-pauk disini sedang tidak ada… Hehehehe…" ucap naruko sambil cengar cengir.

"Nasi pun tak punya…?" gaara sedikit heran

"Hu'um… Selama pekerjaan sambilanku sebagai maid sedang masa libur, dompetku jadi kering… Huhuhu…" ujar naruko sambil tersenyum kecil

"Haaah… Pantas kau kurus seperti ini…Cepat kau siap-siap…" ucap gaara dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah naruko.

"Hm? Kita mau kemana…?" Tanya naruko bingung.

"Kita cari makan…" jawab gaara

Mendengar ucapan gaara yang mengajaknya makan, membuat naruko senang. Jujur saja naruko tidak akan apapun dari kemaren yang lalu.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya naruko untuk meyakinkannya.

"Hmm…" ucap gaara singkat.

"Horeee…. Aku bersiap-siap dulu… Oya, gaara kun pakai saja kamar mandi di dalam kamar ini. Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi dekat dapur saja hehehe…" tanpa menunggu, naruko berlari dan keluar kamar sambil telanjang. Gaara yang melihatnya hanya bisa ketawa geli.

**-Beberapa menit kemudian-**

Gaara mengenakan kemeja dan jas hitamnya kembali. Dan menunggu naruko di parkiran mobilnya.

"Aku dataaang…" ucap naruko bersemangat dan berlari menghampiri gaara.

"Kau lamban" ucap gaara sambil menyentilkan jidat naruko. Membuat naruko kesakitan dan menutupi bekas sentilan gaara tadi.

"Aaauuww… Saakiit… Huuh… Gomen.." ucap naruko yang masih menutupi keningnya yang merah karna gaara.

Gaara pun masuk ke mobilnya di ikuti naruko yang membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di samping gaara. Mobil milik gaara pun melesat pergi.

_Trrrrrrrttt... Trrrrttttt…._

Getar handphone berasal dari tas naruko dan ternyata ada pesan masuk. Lalu di bukanya pesan singkat itu.

"_Naruko chan… Nanti siang temui aku di taman kota. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Sangat penting. Arigato..! By Itachi Senpai"_

**-TBC-**

Gimana Lemonnya,…? HOT GA ? HOT GAAA ? wkwkwk

Gomen kalo lemonya kurang HOT lagi dan gomen kalo ada typo bertebaran, alurnya kecepetan, dll...

maklum lah, pengerjaannya sambil nahan tidur hehehe...

Nah loh... Pengerjaan chapter 5 hanya memerlukan waktu 1 hari, Selesai sampai jam 23:33 dan membuat lemonnya membutuhkan waktu 4 jam sampai berasap-asap kepala author ! Hwaaaaaaa….

Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai dengan hasil lemon yang CUKUP memuaskan :3

Sempat ngamtuk sih ngetiknya. Dan anehnya, aku ngetik sambil merem merem. Sebenarnya chapter 5 nih bakalan banyak, tapi karena author juga manusia, jadi ga bisa nahan kantuk huhuhuhu T_T

Tapi aneh juga sih, setiap ngetik kata-kata lemon nya, badanku jadi memanas.. Wkwkwk… XD

Tapi berhasil juga akhirnya buat chapternya dalam waktu sehari doing.. (prok.. prok.. prok…) #tepuktangan

Terimakasih,terimakasih, terimakasih buat teman-teman yang sudah review chapter 4 nya #matamerem

Oke balas review teman-teman dulu ahh~

**- Eun Chan : **Thanks XD .. Naruko bakal hamil kok… Tapi belum saatnya hehehe… Gimana lemonnya…? Sudah HOT ? wkwkwkwk

-** Zhegaa : **Aku juga suka bintang :3 *Meluk zhegaa* Wah kenapa tuh senyam senyum sendirian.. wkwkwk hati-hati ntar ke sambet loh.. wkwkwkw… Thanks banget ya Zhegaa hehehe… Jangan lupa di review juga chapter 5 nya dan koment juga Lemonnya.. Hot ga tuh… hehehehehe XD

-** Aristy : **Tenang… Awalnya naruko emang php in gaara, tapi ntar naruko bakal menyukai gaara juga kok.. Heheh jadi tunggu aja chapternya… :3

-**Ryku-Chan : **Nah lo… Jadwal update ku ga nentu kwkwkwkw… kalo lagi sibuk-sibuknya, aku updatenya bisa sampai berminggu-minggu. Kalau lagi nyantai ga ada kerjaan, updatenya cm beberapa hari atw dalam waktu sehari pun bisa. Hehehehe… :3

-**Arum Junnie : **Rencana itachi ya… Hmm… hmm… belum sempat dipikirin hehehehe…. Ntar deh tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja hehehehe… -_-"

-**Kaname :** kalo kdrt nya campur dengan lemon gimana nih ? :3 Hehehehe

-**Wind : **Jangan terlalu banyak… Kasihan gaara nya ntar… T_T hehehe ntar ada kok saingan gaara selain itachi… Hehehehe… Tunggu aja ya…

Okeh… selesai juga membalas Review teman-teman semuanya.. #sambilmeremmerem

Aku tetap terima komentar kalian semuanya hehehehe, termasuk LEMON nya hehehee… HOT atw KURANG HOT hehehee

Jangan lupa chapter 5 nya di review ya… ^_^

Di chapter selanjutnya nanti aku kasih sedikit bocoran nih.

**Gaara akan bertemu dengan Itachi. Gaara bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Naruko bertemu dengan Kakaknya kembali. **

Nah sudah tuh di kasih bocoran dikit. Hehehehe…

Arigato ~ ~ dan tunggu chapter 6 ya… :3


	6. Chapter 6

Di sepanjang koridor di universitas Konohagaruke, tampak seorang lelaki berambut hitam di ikat satu itu sepertinya sedang menunggu di depan kelas tempat naruko dan sakura biasanya kuliah. Saat bel berbunyi, mahasiswa pun mulai keluar dari kelas itu dan akhirnya sakura pun keluar. Tapi tidak bersama naruko. Itachi langsung menghampiri sakura.

"Sakura… Apa kau melihat naruko..?" Tanya itachi kepada sakura.

"Eh, senpai… Dari tadi pagi, naruko absen masuk. Tumben sekali anak itu tidak masuk."

Itachi pun terdiam sejenak, memikirkan naruko berada dimana sekarang.

"Senpai tahu dimana naruko ?" Tanya sakura.

"Ahh… Tidak, sakura. Mungkin dia ketiduran sampai lupa waktu. Aku akan menghubunginya."

"Baiklah.. Saya duluan, senpai.." sakura pun meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terdiam sedang berpikir.

Akhirnya itachi pun tersadar dan meninggalkan kelas yang sudah kosong itu dan segera pergi. Lalu didepan kampus itu sudah menunggu mobil Ferarry berwarna hitam. Supir itu langsung keluar dan membukaan pintu mobil untuk itachi yang akan menghampirinya. Itachi pun langsung masuk dan supir itu langsung masuk ke mobil dan melesat pergi.

Itachi mengambil handphone nya dan memanggil nomor naruko, tetapi nomornya sedang tidak aktif. Tumben sekali naruko mematikan handphoenya. Itachi mulai memikirkan, apakah dia bersama Sabaku itu. Kekhawatiran pun mulai menyelimutinya. Lalu ditatapnya jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 11 siang.

"Tolong antar aku ke taman kota, sekarang.."

"Baiklah Tuan.."

Supir itu pun mempercepat kecepatannya dan menuju ke taman kota. Sekarang ini Itachi mulai memikirkan naruko yang tidak-tidak. Lalu itachi teringat dengan kata-kata adiknya bahwa Sabaku itu melamar naruko. Mengingat perkataan adiknya itu, hati itachi tiba-tiba saja sakit. Cemburu ? Tentu saja.

'Naruko hanya milikku. Sabaku itu tidak akan bisa mengambilnya dari dekapanku. Tidak akan.' Batin itachi.

.

.

.

**-Kembali ke tempat naruko dan gaara-**

"Gaa-gaara kun… Aa-apakah aku harus…"

"Coba saja semuanya !"

"Taa-tapi kaan… Haa-harga nya sa-sangat mahal… Kalau ga-gaunya ko-kotor sedikit bagaimana aa-aku mengganti rugii…?"

"Cepat pakaikan saja. Aku ingin melihat yang mana yang cocok untukmu !"

"Taa-taapi…"

Gaara langsung mendorong punggung naruko dan mendorongnya sampai ke ruang ganti yang sudah di tunggu oleh seorang pemilik butik yang siap membantu naruko untuk mengenakan gaunnya.

Tadi gaara dan naruko sudah makan di restouran, selesai dengan makan pagi mereka, akhirnya gaara langsung menarik pergelangan tangan naruko dan masuk ke mobil gaara. Dan beberapa menit kemudian mobil itu berhenti disebuah toko butik kurei. Naruko tahu persis toko butik ini. Toko ini juga tak kalah terkenalnya dengan gaun-gaun yang dirancang oleh perancang ternama di seluruh dunia. Dan perancang sekaligus pemilik butik itu bernama Madam kurenai, dia juga seorang perancang terkenal yang berasal dari France.

Gaara pun langsung menarik naruko untuk keluar tetapi naruko tidak Ingin masuk ketoko itu, mengingat penampilannya tidak cocok masuk ke toko itu. Siapa yang berani melawan Gaara. Melihat tatapan diam gaara, membuat naruko merinding ketakutan dan akhirnya dia pun turun dari mobil dan mengikuti gaara yang menuntunnya sambil menggenggam tangan naruko. Akhirnya sampai sekarang.

Naruko melihat gaun yang dipilihkan gaara. Sepertinya gaara sangat tahu tentang gaun wanita yang cocok untuk naruko. Karena gaun-gaun itu begitu berkilau dimata naruko dan sangat cantik. Naruko memulai dengan gaun pertama yang berwarna merah marun dengan bunga-bunga kecil dan manik-manik yang begitu kerlap kerlip tampak bersinar. Naruko pun keluar dari ruang ganti lalu menunjukkan kehadapan gaara. Gaara yang sedang duduk menunggu naruko akhirnya keluar juga, lalu dilihatnya dari bawah sampai atas.

"Ganti yang lain…" ucap gaara langsung menutup matanya dan bersandar di sofa yang tersedia di toko itu.

"Eeeh.. i-iini cukup bagus kok, gaara kun…"

"Hanya cukup… Ganti yang lain…"

Naruko pun kembali masuk ke ruang ganti. Lalu kurenai pun memilih gaun apa selanjutnya.

"Ku-kurenai san… Maa-maaf aku su-sudah mengotori gaunmu dengan tubuhku…" naruko pun menundukkan kepalanya.

Kurenai begitu kaget mendengar pernyataan naruko tadi. Lalu kurenai pun tertawa. Sambil memukul pelan bahu naruko.

"Hahahaha… Kau lucu sekali, naru chan…"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, naru chan… Malah aku sangat senang, calon istri tuan Sabaku Gaara sedang mencoba gaun-gaun hasil rancanganku. Dan aku juga sangat terhormat melihat naru chan dengan Tuan Gaara mengenakan pakaian yang aku rancang sendiri saat pesta di D'La Mouch nanti. Hehehe.." ucap kurenai itu kepada naruko.

Naruko pun tersipu malu mendengarnya dan kembali tersenyum didepan kurenai. Akhirnya naruko pun mengenakan gaun yang kedua, gaun ke tiga, keempat dan seterusnya. Tetapi gaara tetap menolak semua gaun-gaun cantik ini. Kurenai pun mulai memilih stock rancangannya. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju dengan gaun berwarna Biru malam kehitaman. Tampak sederhana tapi elegant. Naruko pun langsung mengenakan gaun itu dan menunjukkannya kehadapan gaara. Dilihatnya naruko dari atas sampai bawah. Ya, gaun itu sangat cocok untuknya.

"Gaun itu cocok sekali untukmu. Kita ambil itu." Gaara pun bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan kehadapan naruko, membelai pipi naruko dengan lembut, dan menatap kedua bola mata naruko. Mereka berdua berhadapan sambil teridam dan naruko pun tersipu malu.

"Wah… Kalian memang pasangan serasi… Hehehe…"

Mereka pun tersadar oleh ucapan kurenai yang sudah menangkap basah pasangan mesra ini.

"Hmm… Apakah pakaian laki-laki yang warnanya sama dengan gaun ini ada ?" Tanya gaara.

"Tentu saja ada. Ini… Kau mau mencobanya…?" ucap kurenai sambil memperlihatkan pasangan dari gaun yang naruko kenakan.

.

.

.

Naruko sudah mengenakan pakaiannya kembali dan duduk disofa menunggu gaara yang menganakan pakaiannya. 'Sebenarnya Gaara kun pakaian seperti apapun, tetap saja tidak bisa menutup ketampanannya itu. Badanya saja sangat seksi saat… Aaaarrghh! Apa-apaan kau naruko ! Kamu pikirin apaan sih ! Hapus… Hapuuss… !" Pikir naruko

"Bagaimana menurutmu naru chan, gaara sangat tampan kan…?"

Naruko tersadar mendengar suara kurenai yang memanggilnya dan menoleh kehadapannya. Naruko mematung dan jujur saja, naruko sangat terpana dengan penampilannya sekarang. Jas berwarna Biru malam itu sangat serasi dengan gaunnya yang dipilihnya tadi tapi yang berbeda hanya warnanya saja yang sedikit berbeda, gaun naruko berwarna biru malam yang sedikit kelam, sedangkan Jas gaara berwarna biru malam sangat kelam, hampir seperti hitam.

"Bagaimana ?" gaara pun menyadarkan naruko

"Saangat… Tampaan…" ucap naruko yang masih terpesona melihat ketampanan gaara dihadapannya.

Gaara yang mendengar perkataan naruko tadi sedikit kaget dan bibirnya pun kembali tersenyum kecil.

"Sungguh ?" ucap gaara lagi dan membuat naruko kembali tersadar dari terpesonanya.

"Aaaahh… maa-maaksud taa-tampan… E-eeh.. ma-maksudku tidak… Aa-aah maa-maksudkuu ti-ti-tidak jugaa!" naruko pun kembali tergagap dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya agar dapat menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah sedari tadi.

Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat salah tingkah naruko. Ia pun melepaskan jasnya dan mengembalikkannya kepada kurenai yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku ambil ini" ucap gaara, kurenai pun langsung pergi membawa jas dan gaun pasangan itu dan kembali ke kasir.

"Kenapa ?" kata gaara yang langsung menyentuh dagu wanitanya itu.

"Tii-tiidak…." Ucap naruko terbata-bata.

Gaara tersenyum lembut kembali, membungkuk badanya di hadapan naruko dan ia pun kembali mengecup bibir naruko dengan lembut dan hanya sebentar. Lalu dilihatnya mata naruko kembali dan naruko pun melihat bola mata gaara. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun saling berpandangan. Tangan gaara mengelus pipi naruko dengan lembutnya.

"Terima Kasih" ujar gaara yang sedikit berbisik, tapi naruko masih dapat mendengar kata gaara tadi.

"Saa-sama sama…" balas naruko yang kembali menundukkan wajahnya agar dapat menutupi wajah konyolnya sekarang.

Gaara pun meluruskan badanya dan menuju ke kasir, di ikuti naruko yang berada di belakangnya. Gaara langsung keluarkan kartu kreditnya dan menyerahkan kepada kurenai.

"Berapa harganya, gaara kun" bisik naruko yang berjinjit bebrusaha menyamai ketinggiannya dengan gaara.

"Entahlah" jawab gaara.

"Baiklah… Sudah selesai… Terimakasih Tuan Sabaku…" ucap kurenai sambil menyerahkan kartu kredit gaara dan tersenyum lembut.

Mereka berdua tidak menyebutkan berapa harganya. Naruko pun penasaran dengan itu dan kembali menghadap Kurenai.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, naru chan ?" ujarnya dengan ramah.

"Be-berapa harga semua pakaian kami berdua…" kepoo naruko.

"Jumlahnya sebesar seratus juta rupiah, naru chan… Ada apa ?"

Naruko kembali membatu dan syook mendengar total gaun itu dan jas untuk gaara. Dia pun menyesal kenapa dia memilih gaun itu jika harganya sangat mahal. Naruko pun menghampiri gaara dan kembali berjalan di samping gaara. Gaara yang melihat perubahan ekspresi naruko yang diam memucat itu pun membuat gaara sedikit khawatir.

"Kenapa ?" tanyanya.

"Aku menyesal…" kata naruko yang masih syook itu.

"Apa ?"

"Aku menyesal sudah memilih gaun itu, gaara kun"

"Cih kau ini membuat orang khawatir saja. Tidak perlu di pikirkan."

"Ta-tapi itu membuang uangmu saja"

"Aku tidak keberatan"

Naruko pun kembali terdiam. Sunggu dia merasa kebaikan gaara sangat kelewatan. Naruko ingin bertanya atas dasar apa dia berbaik hati dengan Naruko.

"Aa-apa ii-ni bayaranku u-untuk ta-tadi malam ?" tanya naruko sedikit gugup dan malu.

"Hmm…"

Gaara pun diam sejenak. Lalu naruko sedikit melirik wajah gaara yang datar dan tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun dan dia juga tidak memandang naruko. Dia lebih memilih berkonsentrasi dengan lantai mall yang berada di depan kami. Tanpa sadar, mereka pun keluar dari mall dan menuju ke parkiran. Diantara mereka masih terdiam membisu. Dan saat berhenti di depan mobilnya akhirnya gaara pun angkat bicara.

"Lagipula ini demi calon istriku, kan." Ucap gaara yang membuka pintu mobil nya.

"Ma-maksudmu..?" Tanya naruko sedikit gugup dan membuka pintu mobil juga

"Aku rela mengeluarkan bermiliar uang untukmu" jelas gaara sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Ta-tapi… aku tidak ingin kau menghamburkan uangmu lagi. Ji-jika kau terus menghamburkan uangmu, ka-kau akan jatuh miskin dan…." Saat naruko ingin meneruskan perkataanya, tiba-tiba sebuat kecupan lembut mendarat di bibirnya. Naruko hanya terdiam dan membelalakan matanya. Kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang ganas. Gaara mulai memasukkan lidahnya dengan paksa ke dalam mulut naruko. Naruko pun tidak bisa melawannya dan akhirnya mempersilahkan lidah gaara untuk masuk. Menjelajahi didalam mulut naruko dan akhirnya bertemu dengan lidah naruko. Mereka pun beradu lidah hingga tanpa sadar, saliva naruko yang sudah bercampur dengan saliva milik gaara itu akhirnya menetes. Gaara mengigit kecil bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya juga. Sedangkan naruko mulai kehabisan pemasokan udaranya dan berusaha untuk mendorong gaara tapi hasilnya nihil. Tentu saja badan gaara lebih besar darinya. Jadi dia tidak semudah itu mendorong gaara.

Setelah 10 menit mereka bercumbu akhirnya gaara pun melepaskan naruko. Dengan tergesa-gesa, naruko pun langsung menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Saliva yang menetes di dagunya pun mulai di bersihkannya dengan tissue. Termasuk gaara yang menghapus salivanya dengan tissue lalu diliriknya ke naruko yang masih terengah-engah. Jujur ciuman itu lumayan lama. Membuat gaara yang dari tadi sudah mengambil nafas panjang duluan sebelum ciuman itu hanya bersantai dan bersender di jok kursi mobilnya.

"Itu hukumanmu karena kau beraninya menasehatiku dan terlalu banyak bicara" ucap gaara.

Naruko pun kembali mengatur nafasnya untuk kembali normal lagi. Sungguh diluar dugaan gaara melakukan ciuman ganas itu disini. Wajah naruko seperti tomat merah sekarang. Naruko pun melirik gaara yang hanya terdiam dan focus dengan jalanan. Apa dia tidak lelah dengan ciuman itu.

"Gaa-gaara kun… Bi-bisa antar aku ke rumah sakit." Ucap naruko sedikit gugup berbicara dengan gaara.

"Hmm" jawab gaara singkat.

Entah jawaban gaara itu iya atau tidak. Naruko hanya bisa mengikutinya saja. Dan ternyata gaara menjawab iya. Gaara menuju ke rumah sakit tempat kakaknya di rawat.

.

.

.

**#Rumah Sakit#**

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua pun sampai ke rumah sakit dan langsung menuju ke kamar kakaknya di rawat. Ternyata di dalam sudah ada dokter yang sudah memeriksanya. Saat dokter itu mulai keluar, naruko langsung mencegat dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakakku dok ?" Tanya naruko.

"Ehh, naruko… Ada kabar gembira. Kakakmu sudah terbangun dari koma nya. Dan tadi aku memeriksa tekanan darahnya dan kondisinya. Sepertinya dia mulai membaik."

Naruko sangat senang sekarang akhirnya naruko pun masuk ke kamar kakaknya dan ternyata kakaknya sudah bangun. Naruko melihat surai rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna orange yang ia rindukan. Wajahnya yang cantik seperti malaikat itu pun akhirnya tersenyum sambil melihat naruko yang masih kaget di hadapan kakaknya.

"Naru chan…" ucap kyuubi dengan adiknya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, naruko langsung memeluk kakaknya dan menangis dipelukan itu. Kyuubi sedikit terkejut jika naruko akan menangis. Kyuubi pun membalas pelukkan itu.

"Kaa-kakaak…. Aaa-aayaah… Iii-ibuuu….."

"Maafkan aku naruko… Ini semua salah kakak… Jika aku tidak mengajak mereka melihatmu saat opsek, pasti mereka masih hidup. Sungguh maafkan aku…" Kyuubi pun akhirnya menangis sambil memeluk adiknya itu. Naruko pun melepaskan pelukkan itu dan menatap kakaknya.

"Itu semua bukan salah kakak. Kakak tidak salah. Ini… Ini memang takdir kak… Hiks" ucap naruko

Kyuubi pun mengusap pipi adiknya itu. Yang masih menangis. Dan berusaha untuk menenanginya.

"Naruko aku bermimpi dengan ayah dan ibu." Ucap kyuubi yang membuat naruko pun berhenti terisak dan menatap kakaknya kembali.

"Mereka bilang… Jangan tangisi mereka…" ucap kyuubi yang menghapus air mata adiknya itu.

Naruko pun berhenti menangis. Kyuubi pun mengacak rambut naruko dengan pelan.

"Sudah… Lebih baik kita doakan ayah dan ibu. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu, naruko." Ucap kyuubi yang masih mengacak-acak pelan rambut adiknya itu.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pria berambut merah yang berada di belakang naruko. Kyuubi mengingat dia pernah melihat pria itu tapi dimana.

"Naruko, siapa pria itu." Ucap kyuubi sambil menunjuk kearah gaara.

"Eeeh… Dia adalah Sabaku Gaara, kak… Di-diaa…."

"Saya calon suaminya…" sambung gaara tiba-tiba.

Kyuubi terkejut dengan pengakuan gaara tadi. Dan akhirnya dia mengingat bahwa pria itu sering muncul di majalah-majalah dan Koran berita. Sedangkan naruko yang mendengar pernyataan gaara tadi pun kembali meronakan wajahnya dan kaget bahwa gaara akan memotong pembicaraannya.

"Ma-maaf ma-maksud anda ?" Tanya kyuubi

"Saya ingin melamarnya menjadi istriku. Dan saya inginkan rencana pernikahannya secepat mungkin dilaksanakan." Ucap gaara dengan mantabnya.

Kyuubi terkejut mendengar perkataan gaara tadi. Sejak kapan naruko mengenali pria itu. Kenapa pria itu berbicara tentang pernikahan. Apakah naruko setuju saja.

"Naruko, tolong jelaskan" ucap kakaknya kepada naruko.

Naruko sedikit terkejut dengan kata kakaknya untuk menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan gaara. Tapi naruko sedikit takut menjelaskannya. Naruko pun mulai gugup. Melihat kegugupan naruko, gaara pun akhirnya membantunya.

"Maafkan saya sudah memotong pembicaraan sebaiknya Nona Kyuubi beristirahat dulu sejenak. Setelah merasa pulih kembali, saya akan menjelaskan semua dari awal pertemuan kami hingga sekarang." kata gaara.

Memang, kyuubi masih lemah. Perlu istirahat yang cukup. Kyuubi pun mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuhnya dibantu oleh naruko.

"Ma-maafkan aku kak… Aa-aku tidak bi-bisa menjelaskannya se-sekarang." ujar naruko kepada kakaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi setelah kakak sudah pulih kembali, tolong jelaskan semuanya ya, naruko." Ucap kyuubi yang mengusap kedua pipi naruko.

"Tentu…" naruko pun tersenyum dan kembali duduk di hadapan kakaknya.

Kyuubi pun tersenyum dan kembali menutup matanya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, dilihatnya nafas kakaknya mulai teratur yang menandakan bahwa kakaknya sudah tertidur. Gaara pun mendekati naruko dan membungkuk di belakang naruko. Naruko masih menatap kakaknya tertidur.

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang." Ucap gaara berbisik di telinga naruko. Naruko pun hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya bangkit dari kursi dan menutup pintu kamar kakaknya itu dengan pelan.

"Gaa-gaara kun… Ba-bagaimana ini…" ucap naruko cemas sambil berjalan di koridor rumah sakit.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan berbicara dengan kakakmu." Ucap gaara.

"Ta-tapi Kyuu-nii adalah kakak yang keras dan…"

"Aku akan tetap menghadapinya. Itulah kewajiban seorang pria jika dia ingin meminta restu."

Ucapan gaara itu sontak membuat naruko menjadi blushing kembali. Naruko sebenarnya ragu-ragu dengan gaara dan apakah kakaknya akan memarahi gaara atau bagaimana. Melihat perubahan warna wajahnya itu, gaara hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu di genggamnya pergelangan tangan naruko dengan erat. Naruko pun sedikit kaget dan menatap gaara yang berada disampingnya.

"Percayalah padaku." Ujar gaara berusaha menenangkan naruko.

"Aku mencintaimu." Gaara pun menganggkat genggamannya dan mencium punggung tangan naruko yang di genggamnya. Naruko semakin memerah saja melihat adegan itu.

Sekarang jantung naruko kembali berdetag begitu kencang dan wajahnya semakin memanas. Perasaan ini begitu bercampur aduk. Kenapa dia berdebar-debar seperti ini. 'Apakah aku mulai mencintai gaara..?' batin naruko. Naruko tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Santai saja." Ucap gaara dan membuat naruko merasa lega.

Mereka pun keluar dari rumah sakit dan menuju ke parkiran mobil. Setelah mereka berdua sudah masuk kedalam, mobil itu langsung melesat pergi dan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

.

**#Taman Kota Konohagakure#**

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang diikat satu itu sedang menunggu seseorang. Wajahnya begitu kusam dan seperti memendam amarah. Lalu diliriknya jam tangan mahalnya itu yang menunjukkan jam 4 sore. Sudah 5jam dia menunggu naruko di taman kota. Tapi naruko tidak muncul juga. Akhirnya pria itu ingin segera pulang dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang wanita berambut blonde itu dengan terurai sangat indah sedang berlari dan menghampiri semua burung-burung merpati. Otomatis burung-burung itu pun berterbangan.

Itachi pun tersenyum bahagia. Wanita yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang juga. Saat ingin menghampiri naruko, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut merah dan itachi sudah pasti tahu siapa pria itu. Dia Sabaku Gaara langsung memeluk naruko dari belakang dan mencium pipi naruko. Tapi melihat wajah naruko langsung memerah dan akhirnya tersenyum pun terlihat dari wajah cantiknya.

Tidak. Dia tidak ingin melihat pandangan menyakitkan itu. Lalu itachi pun langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. Dengan kasarnya, itachi pun menarik pergelangan tangan naruko dengan kasar dan berusaha menjauhi naruko dari gaara. Gaara dan naruko begitu terkejut. Naruko terkejut melihat itachi yang menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan sudah di hadapannya yang membelakanginya. Gaara pun hanya menatap sinis kepada itachi dan berpikir beraninya lelaki itu merampas naruko. Tidak kalah juga, itachi pun membalas tatapan gaara itu.

"Jangan dekati naruko lagi, Sabaku Gaara…" ucap itachi dengan nada sinisnya.

"Apa kau kenal dia, naruko…?" Tanya gaara yang menatap naruko yang berada di belakang itachi dan naruko hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Naruko baru ingat bahwa hari ini dia ada janji dengan itachi senpai. Jika dia mengingat janji itu, pasti tidak aka nada kejadian tak terduga seperti ini. 'Kau bodoh, naruko' batin naruko.

"Ayo kita pergi Naruko." Ucap itachi langsung menarik pergelangan naruko untuk pergi menjauh dari gaara. Sedangkan gaara hanya terdiam melihatnya.

Naruko ingin pergi dengan itachi. Tapi, gaara sudah menyatakan bahwa naruko adalah calon istrinya. Aku tidak bisa menjauhi gaara yang sudah mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk menolong naruko, membantu naruko dan keperawanan naruko yang sudah diambil oleh gaara. Dia tidak bisa memiliki Itachi dan berdekatan dengan itachi lagi nanti. Dia tidak pantas dengan itachi lagi.

Naruko pun terdiam dan menahan tarikan itachi. Dan itachi pun hanya terkejut dengan naruko sekarang. Naruko pun melepaskan genggaman tangan itachi dan menatap itachi.

"Na-naruko… Kau…"

"Maaf itachi senpai… Aku tidak bisa menemani senpai sekarang. Aa-aku harus menemani gaara kun pergi." Naruko pun langsung menghampiri gaara dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan gaara. Sedangkan gaara hanya terdiam dan menyeringai mendengar keputusan naruko tadi. Lalu gaara dan naruko pun pergi meninggalkan itachi yang masih membatu terdiam mendengar perkataan naruko tadi. Itachi melihat gaara dan naruko yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Tangan gaara langsung mendekap seberang bahu naruko dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan gaara. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan itachi di taman.

Sakit hati ? Tentu saja. Itachi tidak pernah merasakan sakit hati seperti ini. Begitu sakit dan akhirnya itachi begitu marah dan emosi atas keterlambatannya mengatakan perasaannya kepada naruko. Tanpa membuang waktu, itachi pun mengambil handphone nya di saku jaketnya dan menekan nomor yang sepertinya dia hapal nomor itu. Setelah itu, ia pun memanggilnya. Dan akhirnya di angkat juga oleh penerima panggilan itu.

"Suigetsu, sepertinya kita akan bekerja sama lagi. Kita akan menghancurkan seseorang yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Besok aku akan kekantormu, kita akan mendiskusikannya nanti."

Itachi langsung menutup panggilan itu dan berjalan menuju mobilnya sambil menyeringai dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau akan hancur, Sabaku Gaara."

.

.

.

**#Kembali ke Naruko dan Gaara#**

Mereka berdua masih terdiam membisu. Sesekali gaara melirik naruko dan melihat naruko yang masih terdiam dengan ekspresi datarnya. Gaara sedikit risih dengan kesunyiian ini. Akhirnya dia pun memulainya.

"Kau bisa jelaskan ada hubungan apa kau dengan Keluarga Itachi itu.?" Tanya gaara.

Mendengar pertanyaan gaara tadi membuat naruko berpikir jawaban apa yang harus ia lontarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan gaara tadi. Akhirnya naruko hanya terdiam dan gugup. Gaara dapat melihat kegugupan naruko lagi. Gaara hanya menghela nafasnya dan kembali focus ke jalanan.

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Aku sebagai calon suamimu harus tahu semua rahasia-rahasia mu dan bersiaplah untuk berbagi segalanya denganku." Ucap gaara

Naruko hanya bisa terdiam. Naruko takut gaara marah. Naruko menjadi canggung sekarang. Apakah gaara akan sakit hati atau cemburu melihat itachi menarik naruko tadi. Naruko pun mulai berpikir apakah dia akan meminta maaf. Apakah naruko harus mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Itachi senpai ? kenapa naruko begitu berat mengatakannya. Jujur saja naruko tidak ingin membuat pria yang sedang menyetir mobil itu merasa kecewa kepadanya. Naruko begitu bingung sekarang.

Tiba-tiba tangan kiri gaara mengacak-acak rambut halusnya dan naruko sedikit kaget dengan itu. Sama seperti apa yang biasa Kyuu-nii lakukan ke naruko. Naruko hanya menutup matanya dan merasakan rambutnya di acak-acak oleh gaara.

"Sudahlah. Jangan takut seperti itu. Aku tidak akan memarahimu." Ujar gaara berusaha menenangkan naruko. Naruko hanya terdiam saja.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menceritakkan semua rahasia mu kepadaku. Dan mulai sekarang, aku akan membatasi jarakmu dengan Uchiha itu." Kata gaara membuat naruko kaget dan langsung menghadap kea rah gaara dengan tatapan Tanya.

"Apa ?"

"Ke-kenapa ? Aa-aku dengan itachi senpai ha-hanya… hanya berteman…" naruko tergagap dan terpaksa dia berbohong dengan gaara.

"Kau berbohong, naruko." Kata gaara dengan santainya sambil menyetir.

"Aa-aku tii-tidak berbohong, gaa-gaara kun."

"Sejak aku berumur 10 tahun , aku selalu mengikuti dan melihat ayahku bekerja keras di kantornya. Dan aku juga pernah melihat seseorang yang berusaha membodohi ayahku dengan berbohong bahwa perusahaannya lah yang benar dan berusaha untuk memenangkan semuanya agar dapat bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayahku." Kata gaara menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar sedangkan naruko hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan setiap cerita gaara.

"Dan sampai sekarang. Aku dapat menilai dari raut wajah seseorang yang mana ingin berbohong dan yang mana akan berniat untuk jujur kepadaku. Dan jangan mencoba untuk berbohong denganku, hime…" perkataan gaara membuat naruko sedikit takut dan malu sudah mencoba untuk berbohong.

"_Trttttt…. Trtttt….. Trtttt….."_ suara getaran yang berasal dari saku jas gaara. Handphonenya bergetar da nada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ternyata assisten pribadinya dari kantor. Akhirnya gaara pun menganggkat telpon itu.

"Moshi-moshi"

"_Moshi-moshi... Tuan sabaku, maaf mengganggu anda."_

"Tidak juga. Ada apa."

"_Ada seorang wanita yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." _

"Siapa wanita itu. Apa dia punya nama ?"

"_Wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya bilang bahwa dia adalah teman masa kecil anda. Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan anda, tuan."_

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang."

"_Dia langsung menunggu di ruang kerja anda tuan. Dia bersikeras ingin menunggu anda di sana, tuan. Maafkan kami."_

Gaara pun berpikir siapa yang berani masuk ke ruang pribadinya.

"Baiklah, itu bukan salahmu. 30 menit lagi aku akan tiba disana." Gaara langsung menutup panggilannya dan segera menuju ke kantornya.

"Aa-ada apa gaara kun ? Kita mau kemana ?" Tanya naruko bertanya dengan gaara yang menyetir mobilnya dan semakin menambah kecepatannya.

"Kita akan ke kantorku sebentar. Ada seorang wanita dengan beraninya masuk ke kantor pribadiku. " ucap gaara sedikit kesal.

"Be-berhati-hatilah gaara." Kata naruko yang menggenggam erat sabuk pengamannya. Naruko sedikit takut dengan kecepatan mobil yang gaara setir.

.

.

.

**#30 Menit kemudian#**

Gaara dan naruko pun tiba dan langsung menaiki lift. Tanpa perdulikan para staff, karyawannya dan assisten pribadinya menyapa Gaara. Gaara mulai panic. Dia takut semua dokumen-dokumen yang penting dan sangat rahasia akan diketahui oleh wanita itu. Gaara pun langsung menekan lantai 30. Lantai paling puncak. Dan beberapa menit kemudian gaara pun segera berlari. Dia masih tidak menyapa setiap karyawan menyapa gaara. Gaara pun langsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan dengan kasar membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

Sekarang naruko pun sampai menghampiri gaara yang masih didepan pintu dan masuk secara perlahan. Naruko pun kembali membuka pintu ruang kerja gaara dan ia pun melihat wanita berpenampilan seperti model *mungkin dia memang model* berambut perak, tubuhnya seputih susu , langsing, tinggi yang hampir sama dengan gaara, mengenakan baju tank top berwarna hitam dan berjaket kulit berwarna coklat, rok yang sangat minim memperlihatkan kaki jenjang yang indah itu, sepatu booth yang hak nya setinggi 5 cm dan tentu saja wajahnya sangat cantik.

"Gaara kun !" wanita itu langsung memeluk gaara yang dihadapan naruko. Naruko sedikit terkejut dengan adegan itu. Sedangkan gaara hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Gaara kun. Aku selalu melihatmu di televisI, di majalah dan di berita. Aku.. Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat sukses, gaara kun. Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang." Apakah wanita itu tidak melihat yang di belakang gaara adalah naruko, calon istrinya.

Naruko hanya terdiam dan cemburu. Naruko berusaha untuk menyapa dan mengakhiri adegan ini.

"Gaa-gaara kun…" sapa naruko

Akhirnya gaara pun terbangun dari lamunannya sedangkan wanita itu pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampiri naruko.

"Siapa wanita ini, Gaara ?"

"Sii-siapa dia, Ga-gaara kun." Pertanyaan naruko dan wanita itu sama persis dan mereka berdua pun saling berhadapan.

"Naruko… Dia bernama Shion."

"Dan Shion, dia adalah Naruko.." ucap gaara.

"La-lalu, kau siapanya ga-gaara…" naruko pun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya dengan wanita itu.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu langsung menghampiri gaara dan memeluk lengan gaara dan mengecup pipi gaara dengan 1 kecupan. Itu cukup membuat naruko panas sekarang.

"Namaku Shion. Aku adalah Cinta pertama Sabaku Gaara. Jelas ..?"

.

.

.

~**TBC ~ ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**p.s dari Author :**

Gomen telat updatenya ya. Soalnya azhu lagi sibuk dengan kuliah azhu. Huhuhuhu… Ini saja azhu nyempatin ngelanjutin pembuatan FF sambil ngerjain tugas. Huhuhu. Gomen gomen gomen. T_T

Saatnya balas Reviews teman-teman semuanya yang sudah menumpuk seperti bukit. #LEBAY hehehe.

**- Chika zhee : **okeh... Ya ampun ga sadar terlalu banyak typo -_-" nanti aku perbaiki deh.. Terimakasih masukkannya dan jangan lupa di review lagi chap.6 nya ya.. ^^

- **Eun Chae : **Sabar… Sebentar lagi hehehe… Pokoknya terus baca ya FF ku sampai habis.. Heehehe… Jangan lupa di review juga Eun chan ^^

- **Kaoru mouri : **hehehe.. gomen deh kalau ga hot. T_T heheh terima kasih atas masukkannya hehehe jangan lupa di review lagi :3

**- Akira Fly : **gyaaa… tau ajaaa… XD jujur aja deh, azhu sebenarnya suka baca-

- **Yenque : **hahahaha.. secepat badai tornado… XD gomen ya lama update chap.6 nya T_T mohon di maklumi. * membungkukkan badan* azhu usahain update secepat mungkin deh. Tapi ga secepat kilat lagi huhuhuhu.. Gomen T_T

-** MamamiaoZumi : **iya… silahkan dibaca chapter 6 nya. ^^ semoga suka dgn FF ku ini ya.. ^^ dan terus review ya :3

- **Azi-chan : **terimakasih sudah suka FF azhu :3 terus baca FF ku ya… oya jangan lupa di review juga chapter 6 nya.. hehehe ^^

- **Narusasu : **kalau disini, sasuke ga ada hubungannya dengan naruko. Dia Cuma sebagai sahabat gaara saja. Hehehehe… Tapi azhu sudah buat FF tentang sasuke naruko hehehe… ^^

- **Kaname : **tenang aja kdrt nya tingkat medium aja kok.. Silahkan baca chapter ke 6 nya hehehee

- **Zhegaa : **sepertinya aku harus memanggil zhegga chan sebagai sensei nih… hehehe… Sensei ajarin aku bikin Lemon yang HOT dong hehehehe XD tapi sekarang azhu ga bisa update kilat lagi. Karena azhu harus mengutamakan kuliah dulu baru buat FF hehehee. Gomen ya kalau azhu telat updatenya. Tapi azhu usahain update secepatnya hehehe.. Jangan lupa di review ya chapter 6 nya.

- **QRen :** Setujuuu ! Semangaat naruko ! ^^

- **Alicedien93 : **yaap betul sekali. Hehehehe… azhu memang sengaja buat Itachi nya bermuka dua. Hehehe… Silahkan di review lagi chap 6 nya ya :3

- **Kaname : **Oke… Masalah hamil, gampang. Nanti ada kok naruko bakal hamil hehehe. :3 di review lagi chapter 6 nya hehehe

- **Aristy : **Hehehehe… thanks :D jangan lupa di review juga chapter 6 nya hehehe…

- ** : **hehehehe… kana da pepatah bilang bersedih sedih dahulu dan bersenang senang lah kemudian… hehehhee… walaupun awalnya gaara akan bikin naruko sedih, tapi akhirnya akan happy ending kok.. Hehehe doakan saja ya. Semoga happy endingnya terwujud. Amin… :) oya jangan lupa di review juga chapter ke 6 nya ya.

- **Nayla : **Silahkan aja di baca sampai habis ya, biar tahu kelanjutaanya itachi dengan naruko hehehe… :)

- **Azarien27 : **okay… silahkan di baca chapter 6 nya :)

- **Yuuchan : **Thanks ya sudah suka FF ku hehehehe :3

.

.

.

Buat yang sudah Reviews, terimakasih ya… Azhu jadi senang baca Review kalian satu-satu hehehehe…

Untuk terakhir kalinya azhu minta maaf kalau update nya ga secepat dulu karena azhu harus konsentrasi dulu dengan kuliah hehehe… Tapi akau sempatin kok update secepat mungkin.

maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran dan alurnya yang meloncat loncat dan gaya bahasa yang campur aduk.

Jangan lupa di review ya chapter 6 nya. Keep reading minna :)

Thanks minna :D kita ketemu lagidi chapter ke 7.^_^


End file.
